Symbiosis
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. 'Kau oke' ia bertanya. 'Oke.' jawabku. Uzumaki Naruto memperkenalkan sebuah hidup yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan kenyataan di masa muda akan kehilangan dan merebut kembali kehilangan itu dengan cara yang terhormat. Inspirited from John Green's novel: The Fault in Our Stars. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **AU. Mungkin belum mengarah ke poin di mana semua _feels _akan runtuh. Tapi, novel aslinya sukses menghancurleburkan _kokoro _saya.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Semuanya bermula sesaat setelah aku keluar dari bar.

Baik memar-memar keunguan di wajahku dan pertemuan itu. Entahlah.

Sebelum segalanya terlihat sangat gelap, sekelompok pria berotot dengan tato-tato menyeramkan yang terlukis di sekujur tubuhnya menyeretku hingga ke sudut gang. Kurasa, mereka lagi-lagi adalah algojo suruhan Orochimaru. Ketua mafia urusan obat-obatan terlarang, senjata api, dan tentu saja wanita. Aku punya riwayat kelam dengan salah satu bisnisnya hingga pada akhirnya ia menurunkan sebuah titah untuk menghabisiku mentah-mentah atau tewas memalukan di dalam tong sampah berisikan sisa _sushi _dan _pizza_. Dasar sampah.

Tapi, aku juga sampah seperti dirinya. Di mata ayahku, aku adalah bagian dari kebanggaan yang salah. Semacam mutiara yang berasal dari kerang terbaik tapi proses pengasahan yang dilakukan berulang kali menghasilkan permukaan mutiara yang mengkerut hingga lahirlah biji keperakan yang buruk rupa dan bukannya putih cemerlang. Itulah aku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagi ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha, aku adalah bocah yang lebih baik dilenyapkan sebelum ada mutiara-mutiara lain terlahirkan di generasi Uchiha. Kata tetua Uchiha yang saat ini masih hidup di usia yang nyaris menyentuh angka seratus dua tahun, _sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya hal ini, _setiap Uchiha dapat melihat isi hati dan pikiran Uchiha lainnya. Mungkin ada benarnya. Faktanya, itulah persepsi yang tersirat dari cara ayah memasang manik sewarna batu pualamnya kepadaku. Menyakitkan sekaligus memprihatinkan.

Aku beringsut. Punggung membentur dinding dan telapak tangan menggesek tanah yang dingin. Ada rasa asin yang menetes dari lubang hidungku. Itu pasti darah. Si pendek dengan tato bergambar wanita berdada besar di lengannya meninju pelipisku. Lagi. Dan, lagi. _Well, _secara teknis aku tak bisa melawan. Satu versus lima sama saja dengan seekor semut di antara tiga ekor gajah. Pertama, mereka adalah anak buah Orochimaru. Kedua, aku mabuk.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Kalaupun mati sekarang, tak ada penyesalan sama sekali. Mataku berkunang-kunang.

Sebelumnya, aku tak mempercayai cahaya mungil yang berasal dari sayap malaikat. Yang kupercayai adalah seribu yen untuk membawamu tepat menuju surga. Mereka menyebutnya _Red Light District. _Kau boleh menamaiku Sasuke si brengsek. _Playboy. _Si wajah mayat. Si mulut iblis. Si hati beku. _Et cetera. _Aku memang semua yang mereka katakan. Tidak hingga aku melihat secercah cahaya yang kutahu adalah bagian dari imajinasi akibat kerusakan pengelihatan—siluet cahaya yang berasal dari lampu jalan. Di antara dua kesadaran, aku melihat matahari. Tampak besar dan teramat cerah. Tapi, aku tak perlu menyipitkan mata. Sejenak, aku berharap Tuhan belum membawaku ke sebuah tempat di mana perjalanan hidup yang menyedihkan ini berakhir.

Sebab, detik berikutnya, seseorang berteriak tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kau… baik… saja?!"

Oh _yeah. _Aku… baik-baik saja. Kurasa.

"Kau… mendengarku? Hey!"

Tentu. Aku masih mendengarmu. Dan, berhentilah berteriak.

Kemudian, seperti bagaimana aku menggambarkan awal dari semua kejadian ini—gelap dan sempit. Aku tak lagi menyentuh apapun yang berada di bawah kedua kakiku. Tak merasakan apapun. Tetapi, aku yakin hidungku tak pernah salah. Aku mencium aroma sitrus dan mint. Sangat kuat dan menenangkan.

Seolah, aku kembali kepada diriku sebelas tahun yang lalu.

* * *

.

.

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_Inspirited from John Green's greatest novel: 'The Fault in Our Stars'_

**Symbiosis **

_by _Leon

* * *

.

.

.

**-1-**

**First Encounter**

.

.

.

* * *

"Menurutmu dia oke?"

"Diamlah, Karin. Kau terlalu berisik. Dia hanya tertidur."

"Tapi, astaga lihat wajahnya itu, Sui! Seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal!"

"Itu karena wajahnya dibungkus perban!"

"Sui, Karin, pelankan suara kalian."

Lalu, yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi melengking penuh isak. Aku tahu pemilik suara itu. Namanya Karin. Hanya Karin. Ia cukup bangga dengan nama tanpa marga miliknya. Seakan ia tak perlu lagi berpura-pura menjadi gadis baik hati dan polos yang akan mengemis kepada kedua orang tuanya agar dibelikan sepasang sepatu kaca dan kotak perhiasan untuk mengencani pria-pria kaya. Ia, seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh para siswi berisik dan kurang kerjaan lainnya, tinggal dan dibesarkan selama nyaris sebelas tahun di panti asuhan. Berkat isi di dalam tengkoraknya itu, ia berdiri sejajar dengan gadis-gadis sebayanya di sekolah. Aku menganggap Karin sebagai pemilik otak encer yang brilian. Di lain pihak, aku tahu Suigetsu hanya datang kemari karena gadis ini menangis semalam suntuk—terlihat jelas dari warna kehitaman di bawah kantung matanya. Seseorang atau tepatnya seorang gadis sedang membutuhkan pelukan hangat di sini. Dan, Suigetsu sangat pandai membaca situasi.

Berbeda dengan dua orang ini, aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca isi pikiran Juugo. Mungkin ia tengah mengkhayalkan kelinci, kuda, dan burung camar sekaligus. Entahlah. Kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk sekadar menganalisis ekspresi di wajahnya itu.

"Oh Tuhan! Lihat! Dia—dia membuka matanya!"

"Tenanglah, Karin. Teriakanmu itu malah membuatnya semakin ingin menutup mata." tukas Suigetsu. Menurutku, dia benar. Aku berpura-pura tertidur kembali.

"Ah! Ma—maaf. Aku hanya… _umm… _Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Gugup.

Aku berusaha menoleh. Merasakan sisa-sisa pukulan dan tinju di wajahku yang sisi-sisinya sudah diperban. Seluruh bagian dari kepalaku, kecuali permukaan wajah, dibungkus rapat bagai mumi. Untung leherku tidak patah sehingga aku tak harus bertransformasi seperti robot dengan _collar neck. _

Sinar matahari dari arah jendela samping kiriku terlalu terik. Tetapi tidak menyakitkan mataku.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Pertanyaan retorikal. Buru-buru Karin bertolak ke arah Suigetsu lalu kembali menatapku. Mengawasi kami berdua layaknya metronom. Ia tersenyum aneh.

"Katakan saja." ujar Suigetsu dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Umm, sa—satu minggu. Kau tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu penuh, Sasuke."

Oke. Itu lebih baik daripada mati suri atau hidup dengan kelumpuhan persisten. Setidaknya, pemikiran yang kedua tidak terbukti sebab aku masih merasakan kedua tangan dan kakiku. Karin memilih duduk di kursi berkaki empat samping tepi ranjangku. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan menyodorkan benda berbentuk _tape _kecil. Perekam.

"Aku sudah merekam semua materi kelas yang mungkin tertinggal selama Sasuke berada di sini."

Apa ada pilihan lain selain menolak?

"Hn."

_Hn _adalah metafora untuk _ya. _Kulihat pipi gadis berkacamata itu bersemu entah karena apa. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menjadi korban penonjokan pemuda yang menatapku penuh kebencian dan kecemburuan di sebelah sana. Suigetsu melipat lengan di dada sembari bersandar pada jendela yang tidak terbuka. Nampaknya, ia akan menguraikan panjang lebar mengenai kronologis kejadian dari awal hingga akhirnya aku terbaring selama seminggu di sini.

"Aku sangat kaget saat suara seseorang yang tak kukenal memekik tajam menggunakan nomor ponselmu. Kupikir, kau lagi-lagi terlibat permainan ala gangster yang dulu selalu kau katakan itu, semacam menenggak hutang dan sebagainya. Awalnya, aku tak percaya pada apapun yang orang asing itu teriakkan. Sungguh, itu adalah omong kosong terbesar yang dijelaskannya padaku." ungkapnya dengan dengusan. Kuakui, itu salah satu cara menghindari amukan. Raut mukanya berubah cepat. Mengkerut kasar. "Dan, benar. _Hah._"

"Jadi, kau menemukanku di jalan?"

Suigetsu menggeleng. Menghela nafas berat.

"Orang asing yang menelponku itu—ia membawamu ke klinik terdekat dari lokasi ia menemukanmu nyaris tak lagi bernafas. Ia hanya memberiku alamat letak unit gawat darurat di mana kau mendapatkan perawatan emergensi. Jujur, wajahmu saat itu seperti bubur basi, Sasuke."

Bubur basi adalah konotasi terburuk. Aku percaya itu sebab seburuk-buruknya wajah seorang Uchiha, tak ada satupun yang melebihi buruknya pantat wajan. Dan, bubur basi adalah deskripsi singkat bagaimana seseorang yang sudah kau kenal selama tiga tahun terakhir mengataimu tanpa pikir-pikir. Kuanggap itu sebagai cemoohan sekaligus tamparan realita.

"Tak lama setelah itu, aku menerima pesan teks dari Sui. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung lari dari kelas malamku." lanjut Karin. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menahan airmata. Kedua telapak tangan sudah menutup seluruh permukaan wajahnya itu. "Dan… dan… _yokatta_ kau baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, kau sadar, Sasuke."

_Woah. _Dia terlanjur menangis. Suigetsu segera beranjak mendekati Karin. Menepuk-nepuk gadis itu. Juugo terlihat statis di posisinya.

"Hei, kau mau keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar? Mau kubelikan sebotol _latte_ dari mesin minuman?" tawar Suigetsu dengan suara rendah pada Karin. Usaha yang bagus. Biarkan aku berpikir tanpa harus terganggu isakan seorang gadis baik-baik yang mengalami '_crush complex' _terhadap pemuda brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya memilih keluar dari bilik perawatan ini. Tangan pemuda berambut perak menyala itu menggantung di pundak Karin. Suigetsu berhenti sejenak di ujung pintu.

"Ingatkan aku alasan hingga kau berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini, Sasuke. Berhentilah bersikap konyol dan pulanglah ke pangkuan ayah ibumu itu. Tapi anehnya, kau beruntung karena berhasil hidup kembali dan selamat dari maut. Berkat orang asing yang sama sekali tak ingin menyebutkan namanya."

Kini, hanya ada aku dan Juugo.

Kuanggap delik terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Suigetsu sebagai wejangan sebelum merasakan pahitnya hidup di antara kesempatan untuk mati. Layaknya ada bola kasti yang mengganjal kerongkonganku.

"Kurasa, kau juga butuh udara segar."

Juugo yang lebih pendiam akhirnya membuka suara. Ia tak butuh persetujuan siapapun untuk melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Aku tak menjawab. Hanya diam membatu.

"Udara segar akan membantu otakmu bekerja lebih baik."

Jadi, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa selama ini otakku bekerja dengan sistem yang salah. Atau akibat kurang oksigen dan sebagainya. Tiga orang yang kusebut bagian dari _hebi _lalu berubah menjadi _taka _ini adalah sekumpulan siswa SMU tingkat akhir yang memiliki _kepedulian _terhadap sosok tak bermartabat sepertiku. Karin punya motivasi yang teramat jelas. Suigetsu ada berkat Karin. Sedangkan Juugo? Entah ada yang salah dengan otaknya itu hingga berniat menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi bagian dari komunitas kecilnya. Dunia miliknya cukup sempit. Dan, aku telah merebut kebaikan yang semestinya diperoleh dari segelintir remaja berkelakuan baik yang tiap hari menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, dan bukannya di bar atau klub _striptease._

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya pelan. Aku menoleh memandangi langit. Musim semi rupanya. Aku baru menyadari hal ini. Gabungan aroma bunga sakura dan pohon ginkou menusuk-nusuk hidungku. Bukan seperti _lemongrass _atau sitrus. Bukan juga mint.

"Juugo."

"Ya?"

Aku melirik buah jeruk yang belum dikupas di samping ranjang. Tetapi, fokusku berada di kesepuluh jemari kakiku yang kaku. Sudah saatnya menikmati daratan. Setelah mengibaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, kuturunkan kedua kakiku, lalu menimbang-nimbang apakah aku siap melangkah kembali. Kutengok sisi di mana kantung cairan infusku tergantung. Meski nyeri masih terasa di sisi-sisi wajahku, itu takkan menghambat niat yang bulat ini. Terlelap selama seminggu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Juugo mengangkat kantung cairan infus dan aku berjalan seperti kakek tua penderita Parkinson. Kami menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang berbau obat. Mungkin para perawat yang berhilir mudik akan memarahiku atau apalah. Tetapi, aku membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar menghirup udara dari kubikel kecil jendela dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Naluriku berkata untuk tetap melangkah. Tepat, di ujung koridor yang bercabang dua, aku berhenti. Juugo berdiri di sampingku dan tampak bertanya. Aku berbelok ke kanan. Angin kecil yang berhembus dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka di sepanjang sisi kiriku membawa aroma musim semi yang sama. Aku masih melangkah maju perlahan. Jika memoriku tidak salah, maka aku bisa mencium aroma sitrus dan mint itu lagi. Bukan polen bunga sakura ataupun daun _ginkou._

Lagi?

Ya.

Pernahkah aku mencium aroma ini sebelumnya?

Angin tipis bertiup dari kejauhan di depan sana. Seseorang—pemuda lebih tepatnya—berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dan melewatiku. Seperti _sprinter _yang tak tahu etika. Penasaran, aku berbalik. Pemuda itu berhenti saat seorang perawat bertekstur gemuk memarahinya dengan suara besar. Sedikit, aku mendengar pekikan wanita itu. Telunjuknya yang gempal terarah di ujung hidung si pemuda dengan rambut kekuningan cerah.

"…bagaimana jika terjatuh, huh?! Kakimu… sembuh!"

_Kakinya… sembuh? _Ada apa dengan kakinya?

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia tersenyum khawatir. Pemuda yang dimarahinya itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuk dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, perbincangan keduanya berakhir setelah wanita itu menepuk pundak si pemuda yang kurasa tidak lebih tua dariku itu. Mereka menghilang saat berbelok. Anehnya, aroma sitrus dan mint yang menguar saat pemuda itu berlari melewatiku tercium semakin kuat. Aku terpaku seperti seekor anjing yang sedang membaui tuannya.

"Sasuke? Apa kau ingin lanjut berjalan?"

Laki-laki berpostur tinggi ini membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. Bahwa, akan lebih baik jika aku melawan ego dan kembali ke kamar sebelum ingatanku tentang penyerangan antek bebal Orochimaru terhadap wajahku berputar-putar layaknya piringan hitam. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan jika aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk di malam itu. Aku benar-benar melihat cahaya matahari dan bukannya sekadar percikan lampu jalan. Rambut pemuda yang berlari itu mengingatkanku akan sebuah sinar yang tidak berasal dari surga di _Red Light District_.

"Kita kembali ke kamar."

Aku mual. Kuharap akan ada obat yang disuntikkan untuk menghilangkan efek mual ini. Maka, aku membelot dari niatku yang bulat tadi. Juugo mengikuti dari samping. Masih menjaga agar tetesan cairan bening dalam kantung infus tetap berjalan masuk menuju pembuluh darahku.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Aku pulang keesokan harinya. Perlu lebih dari satu jam bagiku untuk memutuskan kembali menginjakkan kaki ke rumah di mana para Uchiha bermukim. Salah satunya terletak di jejeran kompleks elit dengan pintu gerbang berlapis setinggi tiga meter, penjaga berpakaian seperti mata-mata di film _Men In Black, _nyaris selusin anjing galak bermuka garang, dan pemindai suara agar siapapun yang masuk ke dalam sana bukanlah kelompok teroris. Aku hanyalah sebagian kecil dari Uchiha itu. Bungsu dari sepasang suami istri konglomerat yang menguasai sekitar tiga perempat saham _stock marketing _di bursa efek Jepang. Uang dan bisnis adalah menu sarapan pagi, makan siang serta malam di atas meja santap Uchiha. Sayangnya, aku bukan pembicara yang diperlukan atau setidaknya advisor walau terdengar begitu sembrono dan konyol.

Tiga jam yang lalu, aku masih duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit aku dirawat dengan perban-perban menyerupai mumi di wajahku. Saat ini, jika ibuku tak hadir dengan membawa setumpuk airmata, maka aku akan berakhir di pinggir jalan dan mengemis layaknya gelandangan. Ayahku mungkin tak peduli, tetapi tidak dengan ibuku. Ia berbeda. Ia terlalu menyayangiku sama seperti ia memperlakukan Itachi saat ia membawa calon istrinya di hadapan semuanya. Ayahku menolak bertemu dengan sesosok wanita pilihan kakakku yang ditemuinya di sebuah panggung teater musik di London dua tahun lalu itu. Kata ayahku, tidak sepadan dengan gelar Uchiha di belakang nama Itachi.

Di balik kebaikan hati ibuku, ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang kutahu sudah ditumpuknya selama menikahi ayahku. Meski keduanya hanya terpisah oleh jalur paternal (mereka bersepupu), masing-masing Uchiha memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Dan, ayahku adalah satu di antara terambisius. Berpotensi mengancurkan satu kaum jika ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Aku memutuskan turun dari mobil dengan sisa perban tipis yang membungkus dahi hingga ke belakang kepalaku. Melangkah bosan ke arah sebuah rumah yang secara kasat mata persis seperti kastil drakula di Pensylvania. Entah kenapa ayahku tidak menjual rumah menyeramkan semacam ini dan membeli kondominium. Jika sekarang adalah tahun 1700-an, kurasa menjaga tradisi keluarga masih dianggap normal. Namun, tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang menganggap dirinya 'normal' bersedia untuk tinggal di bawah atap rumah bernuansa pertengahan tahun 1500-an ini. Anehnya, ayahku adalah salah satunya.

Kulirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul tiga lewat empatpuluh menit. Bukan waktu yang cocok dengan keberadaan ayahku di rumah. Aku membiarkan para pelayan menata kamarku selagi ibuku sibuk menyiapkan lapis demi lapis _sandwich _isi tomat favoritku.

"Kau lapar, Sasuke?"

Aku bersandar di tepi lubang tak berpintu yang menyambung dapur dengan ruang bersantai. Sambil mengunyah apel, aku mengamati seisi dapur yang dipenuhi aroma tepung dan buah.

"Ya."

"Oke. Ah, ibu sudah bilang ke ayahmu kalau hari ini kau akan pulang. Tak kusangka, ia memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah dan menyuruh Shishui bersama pamanmu, Obito, untuk menjalankan perusahaan selagi ayahmu mengambil _day off. _Hanya saja, ia tak bisa menolak kedatangan segerombolan elit eksekutif dari yayasan milik Senju-_san _yang sudah menerornya sejak semalam. Urusan penting, harus dibicarakan berdua saja. Begitu katanya di balik telpon." ujar ibuku. Kini, ia kembali ceria. Ia tersenyum senang selama mengupas tepi-tepi roti yang kubenci. Keras dan pahit. Ia masih ingat rupanya. _Well, _aku hanya meninggalkan rumah ini selama empat bulan saja.

Konsentrasiku membuyar tepat ketika ia berkata ayahku ada di dalam rumah ini. Perlu kutegaskan ulang: _ada di rumah ini. _Pria semacam Fugaku Uchiha lebih mementingkan roda perputaran uang di balik meja kantornya daripada menunggu putra bungsunya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh atau begitulah harapannya.

"Di mana Ayah?" tanyaku. Sepiring _sandwich _isi tomat sudah terarah di depan hidungku. Aku mengambilnya dan menggigit tepat di tengah. Ibu melepas celemek dan mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Ibu rasa Ayahmu berada di kebun belakang. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk bertransaksi dengan kepala dingin, bukan? Ah, mungkin pertemuan antara ayahmu dan Senjuu-_san _sudah selesai."

Selayaknya seorang ibu yang usianya mendekati angka lima puluh, aku bisa menemukan garis-garis keriput yang mulai bersemi di kulit wajahnya yang berwarna menyejukkan. Satu hal yang membuatku yakin untuk pulang. Itu adalah ibuku.

Sesaat, mataku dan mata miliknya bertautan. Tak ada pembicaraan lain, mungkin hanya kosakata batin antara anak dan ibunya. Kemudian, ia mendekat dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Entah, aku sangat merindukan ini. Sangat—sangat merindukannya. Kueratkan kedua lenganku di tubuh ibuku ini. Ia melekatkan pipinya di pipiku dan menepuk kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit. Tapi, tidak sesakit seperti hantaman kata-kata ayahku saat aku kabur dari rumah. Ibuku pandai menyembunyikan apapun, kecuali satu hal. Yakni, airmata untuk kedua putranya.

"Akurlah dengan ayahmu. Kau harus berbaikan dengannya, oke?" tuturnya pelan. "Ibu sudah menceritakan segalanya pada ayahmu. Ia sudah bisa menerima keadaanmu ini. Aku tahu ayahmu bukanlah tipe seorang ayah yang mudah memperlihatkan emosinya di depan anak-anaknya. Maka dari itu, jangan benci ayahmu. Di balik semua wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia menyimpan sejuta harapan untukmu dan juga Itachi. Ini rahasia antara ibu dan kau—ayahmu sering menceritakan perkembanganmu kepada ibu. Saat ia mendengar kau babak belur dihajar sekelompok orang jahat, ia diam-diam mendatangi rumah sakit kau dirawat setiap harinya. Mengawasimu yang tertidur pulas. Ia—sangat-sangat merasa bersalah."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut pipiku. Sebagus mungkin aku tidak membentuk ekspresi apapun. Bertingkah datar seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Ibuku tak perlu mengeluarkan terlalu banyak kata untuk menasehatiku. Baginya, sudah cukup dengan pelukan, maka ia yakin putranya yang bedebah ini benar-benar akan pulang. Hanya aku yang dimilikinya sekarang. Itachi memilih hidup terpisah bersama istrinya di London. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Kami membagi diri. Aku terlalu letih untuk menanyakan lebih jauh di mana ayahku. Setelah melihat ibuku yang tetap cantik di usianya yang tak muda lagi itu melengos pergi mengurusi sesuatu hal bersama pelayan setianya, aku menghempaskan diri di salah satu _cushion _panjang mengarah ke layar tv. Kubiarkan pintunya terbuka. Samar-samar, suara ayah yang bergabung dengan suara-suara lainnya terdengar. Tontonan di tv terlihat membosankan.

"_Sou, sou! _Haha! Dengan begitu, aku yakin program ini akan berjalan dengan sangat sukses, Fugaku. Nah, kudengar kau punya putra bungsu yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Di mana ia?"

Aku mengintip. Mengamati seorang pria berwajah lucu dengan rambut panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda tertawa ke arah ayahku yang memasang ekspresi tak tertebak. Ayahku, seperti biasa. Di belakang pria lucu itu, sekelompok elit eksekutif berjas menjinjing koper kecil yang entah berisi apa. Mungkin tumpukan dokumen yang akan ditandatangani oleh ayah. Saat mencoba memerhatikan lebih lekat, tahu-tahu mataku dan mata pria berwajah lucu itu bertautan.

"_Yare, yare! _Biar kutebak, Fugaku. Dia pasti putra bungsu yang kau ceritakan itu!"

Telunjuknya mengarah padaku. Pura-pura bersembunyi sudah tak ada gunanya.

"Hn. Namanya Sasuke." Ayahku berbicara dengan nada kasual. Monoton dan rendah. Terpaksa aku bangkit dan melangkah. Bersikap sesopan mungkin, sesuai kata-kata ibuku. Membangun hubungan baik lagi dengan ayah. "Sasuke, Hashirama. Hashirama, Sasuke." Biasanya, orang normal akan menoleh setiap kali ia memperkenalkan dua orang yang saling berjabat tangan. Ayahku bukan termasuk 'orang normal' itu. Atau itulah yang kuamati darinya.

"Ckck. Benar-benar berjiwa heroik! Kau tahu, adik dari istriku memiliki ipar dan iparnya memiliki sepupu. Lalu, sepupunya itu menikahi seorang wanita cantik dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kurasa seusia denganmu sekarang, Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat semangat muda yang membara dalam dirinya walau—ada _sekeping _hambatan yang membuatnya berhenti menjadi atlit basket pro. Oh ya, aku lupa nama anak itu. Tapi aku yakin melihat semangat yang sama dalam kedua matamu, Sasuke-_boy_! Hahaha!"

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Lepas. Seraya menepuk-nepuk pundakku—tepatnya memukul. Pria tua hiperaktif.

"Jadi…" Ayahku berusaha menginterupsi, masih menolak melihatku secara langsung dengan kedua manik hitamnya. Sejenak, aku mengawasi kulit di bawah matanya yang semakin mengendur. Aku merasa bersalah. "…kau ingin aku mengirim salah satu anak buahku ke acara pembukaan yayasanmu, Hashirama?"

"Ya! Usia muda, Fugaku. Usia muda. Besok rencananya kami hanya mengumpulkan pasien-pasien _stage _lanjut maupun NEC dari golongan usia remaja di bawah duapuluh tahun. Kau tahu, semacam motivator hidup, _sharing _pengalaman, berbagi kisah, dan yah—melihat mereka berjuang untuk tetap hidup meski dengan keterbatasan." jelas pria berwajah lucu itu. Setiap kali ia menganggukkan kepala, kulit di bawah dagunya ikut bergerak. Ia menoleh melihatku. "Ah! Aku punya saran, Fugaku. Bagaimana kalau kau mengirim putramu ini saja, hm? Aku yakin, dengan tampang serta karisma Uchiha miliknya itu, pasti akan banyak gadis-gadis penderita kanker stadium lanjut yang tersenyum ceria. Hahaha."

Bukannya terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi aneh saja melihat seorang pria hiperaktif tertawa-tawa setiap ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan, rencana macam apa itu? Menyuruhku memakai pakaian badut dan menghibur remaja-remaja seusiaku yang mungkin akan _mati _sebentar lagi? Atau mengumbar janji palsu untuk terus semangat menjalani hidup yang menyakitkan ini? Benar-benar konyol. Dan oh, bagi kalian yang belum paham apa itu NEC—_No Evidence of Cancer _jika aku tak salah ingat. Penderita kanker yang terbukti sembuh.

"Itu bukan rencana konyol, Sasuke. Sebaliknya, kau akan membuka diri dan persepsimu saat kau mendengar kisah-kisah mereka. Aku yakin itu."

Oke. Ia membaca pikiranku. Menyeramkan.

Ayahku menghela nafas. Aku tahu ia masih meragukanku.

"Baiklah jika itu akan memperlancar acara besok, Hashirama. Aku akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang ke sana."

Sekalipun aku ingin melotot, yang kulakukan hanyalah mengerutkan kening. Tetapi, Hashirama buru-buru menepuk-nepuk kembali kedua pundakku dan berbisik.

"Jadilah anak baik, oke?"

Lalu, ia tertawa. Lagi. Ayahku menemaninya bersama rombongan elit eksekutifnya melangkah keluar dari rumah. Kedua kakiku terasa lemas. Bukan. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ayah perintahkan padaku termasuk mengusirku untuk yang kedua kalinya dari rumah ini. Tanpa perlu repot-repot kembali lagi. Tidak dengan cara ini—_well—_aku punya riwayat yang sangat buruk dengan isu bersosialisasi. Terlebih dengan mereka yang kutahu sensitif mengenai usia dan hidup dan _blabla _lainnya. Aku berada dalam kriteria eksklusi yang sangat benci membicarakan hidup dan kehidupan setelah ini. Karena, dengan setumpuk dosa yang kupupuk sejak dulu, memangnya Tuhan masih mempercayakan surga padaku?

Aku mengamati punggung ayahku dan kerutan di wajahnya saat ia kembali. Ia tak berbicara apapun setelahnya. Tapi, dari kedut di sudut-sudut bibir dan sepasang mata lelahnya, seolah ia ingin berkata: _senang melihatmu kembali, Nak._

Kuputuskan bahwa aku takkan lagi mengecewakan ayahku lebih daripada ini.

.

.

.

Ibuku meributkan hal yang paling absurd pagi ini. Masalah pakaian yang harus kukenakan untuk menemui remaja penderita kanker stadium lanjut di gedung yayasan milik Senjuu _corp _tepat di sebelah sebuah kapel kecil. Bagiku, tak ada yang salah dengan kaus oblong bertuliskan '_I Love My Life', black jeans, _dan sepasang snickers. Lagipula, tampilan luar tak menjadi faktor penghambat bagi setiap Uchiha untuk terlihat tampan. Ini bukan masalah kenarsisan, melainkan kemasabodohan.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kau bisa meminta Omatsu-_san _untuk mengantarmu."

Paman Omatsu adalah supir pribadi ibuku yang siap mengantarnya ke manapun ia pergi. Salah satu dari tangan kanan setia ibuku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku bukan bayi lagi, bu."

Jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan ibuku. Hanya, sangat ampuh dalam meyakinkan dirinya akan kecemasan berlebih pada seorang remaja lelaki yang bahkan sudah paham benar bagaimana memukuli orang hingga babak belur.

"Oke. Tapi, jika ada apa-apa, segera telpon dan kabari Omatsu-_san, _oke? Ibu hanya khawatir jika orang-orang yang sudah membuatmu—yang sudah membuatmu—"

Kupeluk ibuku. Hatinya yang rapuh seperti gelas kaca nyaris terjatuh lagi karena mengingat wajahku yang tak memiliki bentuk jelas beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sudah melukainya melebihi luka akibat fisik itu sendiri. Aku sama brengseknya seperti ayahku.

"Oke. Akan segera kukabari."

Kukecup pipinya dan kami berpisah.

Butuh waktu yang tak lama untuk mencapai titik tujuan di mana pria berwajah lucu yang meminta secara sepihak agar aku bersedia hadir di acara pembukaan yayasan motivator penderita kanker usia remaja miliknya berjalan sukses. Dengan sepeda motor yang tak lagi kunaiki lebih dari lima bulan lamanya ini, segalanya terasa cepat dibandingkan menggunakan mobil. Kuparkir jauh dari gedung setinggi dua lantai itu agar aku dapat berjalan kaki setidaknya lebih dari tiga puluh langkah untuk memperbaiki kondisi motorik tubuhku akibat baring lama. Di sana, ada taman kecil tak berpagar yang menjadi halaman pembuka gedung bertuliskan _We All Love You _di pintunya. Aku memutuskan masuk setelah mengetuk.

Awalnya, aku tak melihat siapapun. Sepi dan sunyi. Tetapi, kuedarkan pengelihatanku. Mengamati begitu banyak _frame _foto yang dilekatkan di sepanjang dinding. Rata-rata berusia antara sepuluh hingga delapan belas tahun. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan, menurutku.

Lalu, aku melihat pintu yang di bawahnya memerlihatkan cahaya putih. Menimbang lama, akhirnya kugenggam dan kuputar grendelnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang dari arah dalam sudah menariknya untukku.

Seorang pemuda, mungkin lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dariku jika dilihat dari bekas-bekas kumis yang belum dicukur sempurna, tersenyum lebar. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berbungkus jas berwarna pastel kotak-kotak. Atasan yang formal untuk ukuran acara yang tidak terlalu formal.

"Masuklah. Ayo masuk. Kami sudah menunggumu, Uchiha-_san._"

Aku membuat satu per satu langkah dengan hati-hati. Seperti takut terjatuh. Mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Ruangan yang kumasuki ini ternyata lebih luas daripada yang kuduga sebelumnya. Menyerupai luas ruangan kelas berisi tigapuluh siswa sekolah dasar. Tetapi, mereka membuat kursi-kursi kayu itu membentuk lingkaran dengan satu kursi berbeda di tengahnya sebagai titik episentrum. Pemuda yang mengantarku masuk itu menyuruhku duduk di salah satu jejeran kursi yang membentuk garis lingkaran. Aku duduk diapit seorang anak perempuan berkursi roda dan pemuda berkacamata hitam.

"Nah, dengan begini, kurasa jumlahnya akan pas. _Umm—_" Ia menghitung dengan telunjuknya. Jika kursi di tengah akan didudukinya, kerutan di keningnya itu memiliki arti masih ada satu orang yang belum datang. "Hahh—ada yang tahu di mana si pirang itu?"

Anak perempuan di sebelahku mengangkat tangannya.

"Memaksa Uzumaki-_oniichan _untuk datang adalah hal yang percuma, Kakashi-_san!_"

Jadi, pelaku utama yang memperlambat sesi pertemuan orang-orang yang sehat dan akan _mati _ini adalah seseorang bernama 'Uzumaki'.

"_Well, _kalau begitu, kurasa kita akan memulai saja tanpa—"

_SLAM!_

Pintu itu terbuka dan menderit tajam. Seseorang masuk dengan bunyi nafas terengah-engah. Ia meletakkan tangan di lutut lalu berdiri tegak kembali. Mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya. Aku berbalik dan memutar memori. Matahari mungkin tidak sebesar itu jika dilihat di malam hari. Atau mungkin sinarnya yang berpendar cukup kuat sehingga mataku harus menyipit. Tapi tidak. Aku yakin warna matahari yang kulihat sesaat sebelum aku jatuh pingsan oleh lautan darahku sendiri adalah warna matahari yang tak pernah berubah. Tetap menguning meski bayang hitam membentur di setiap sisinya.

Aroma sitrus dan mint.

Aku membulatkan mata. Bergidik ngeri entah karena apa.

"_Yosh, _semuanya! Maaf aku terlambat! Heheh."

Dan sialnya, mata birunya yang sempurna bertemu dengan mata opalku. Ia berhenti tersenyum.

Prosesi itu pun dimulai dan berlangsung dengan damai. Tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

* * *

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To Augustus Waters yang di dalam fanfiksi ini saya jadiin Naruto. Anda sukses membuat _kokoro _saya cenat-cenut. ;;3;;

Fanfiksi ini sangaaaaaaaaat jauh dari alur asli dalam novelnya. Cuma minjem karakter si Gus yang kece badai itu. :3

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **AU. Kumpulan percakapan absurd. _No. 6 _dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Asano Atsuko. Begitu pula dengan Isayama Hajime yang saya selipkan di antara percakapan konyol Sasuke dan Naruto. Oke? _Oke._

_Anw, happy election day!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jika ada yang dapat membuktikan _phi _selalu bernilai konstan, maka kau lulus kelas _algebra _tingkat pertama. Jika ada yang menyebut amfibi hidup di dua jenis dunia, maka kau telah lulus dari kelas _biologi _tingkat sekolah dasar. Jika ada yang menyebut pelangi memiliki tujuh lapis warna, maka kau lulus kelas _seni_. Jika ada yang menyebut warna biru dan kuning adalah matahari dengan _halo _di sekelilingnya, maka kau akan kembali ke taman kanak-kanak.

Aku adalah secuil yang membuat deskripsi konyol mengenai matahari. Matahari tidak berwarna kuning seperti yang selalu kita lihat di pagi hari. Ia menunjukkan spektrum warna sesuai refleksi benda di sekelilingnya. Tubuh matahari sendiri tersusun dari gas helium yang dapat membakar benda dalam waktu sepersekian detik hingga hangus tak bersisa. Jika ia dimampatkan dalam ruang vakum, maka kau sukses membumihanguskan segalanya dengan bom atom. Itulah nuklir. Penghancur sekaligus alat penentu siapa yang berkuasa di bumi.

Malah, matahari itu sendiri tidak sekonyong-konyong hadir dan menyinari semua planet dalam susunan bima sakti. Ada tujuan ia diciptakan. Dan, salah satunya untuk membedakan siang dan malam.

Naasnya, aku sulit melakukan pengamatan di antara dua kesadaran. Seolah-olah, yang kulihat hanyalah matahari saja.

Yang kemudian menjadi alasan mengapa aku diam mematung seperti orang tolol.

Satu di antara penderita kanker paru stadium tiga yang membawa-bawa tabung gas ke mana-mana menatapku seakan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Secara harafiah. Ia menyebutkan namanya saat Kakashi, pemuda berusia duapuluh enam tahun—dugaanku tentang usianya salah total—mantan penderita _glomus tumor _yang dinyatakan sembuh sempurna melemparkan pertanyaan mengenai definisi _afterlife_. Pembahasan yang sudah terlalu melenceng dari tujuan semula, pikirku.

"Baiklah, Lee. Menurutmu, apa arti dari _afterlife _itu?"

Dengan susah payah kuamati ia bersuara. Di antara porsi ingin bernafas dan berbicara.

"Sebuah tempat di mana aku bisa menjadi Bruce Lee."

Jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Mereka tertawa. Tidak denganku. Aku melirik beberapa derajat dari arah kananku. Berjarak sekitar empat atau lima kursi tepat di bawah jendela. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki itu hanya tertawa kecil bukan lebar seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya. Kontras dengan awal kedatangannya.

Arah jarum jam dalam arlojiku menunjuk angka sebelas lewat lima puluh menit. Sepuluh menit lagi dan acara _mengaku-atau-kau-akan-dibayang-bayangi-oleh-ketakutan_ ini akan berakhir. Tahu-tahu, telunjuk Kakashi sudah teracung di depan hidungku.

"Kami belum mendengar suaramu sama sekali, Uchiha-_san_. Maaf jika kata-kataku berikutnya akan terkesan kasar atau menyinggung. Tetapi, kita semua di sini paham bagaimana satu detik amatlah berharga untuk dilalui. Menurutmu, mengapa kita harus melakukan pertemuan semacam ini? Ah, sebelumnya, aku lagi-lagi harus berterima kasih kepada Uchiha-_san _yang atas kebesaran hatinya bersedia menjadi donatur tetap yayasan peduli kanker usia remaja dan anak-anak ini. Tanpa bantuanmu, kita hanya sepotong daging yang siap dikuburkan di dalam peti mati."

_Sepotong daging yang siap dikuburkan di dalam peti mati, _huh? Ada benarnya juga. Bisa dikonotasikan untukku mungkin.

"Biar kuulangi lagi pertanyaan penutup ini. Nah, menurut Uchiha-_san, _mengapa kita harus melakukan pertemuan semacam ini?"

Apakah itu sejenis pertanyaan menjebak atau _truth or dare_? Kurasa, Hatake Kakashi salah memilih subjek penjawab. Baginya, aku mungkin masih _berharga _untuk dibiarkan hidup berlama-lama tanpa harus takut dibayangi kematian dan peti mati. Aku tak berani mengedarkan pandangan ke manapun. Tak membalas sepasang manik biru yang kutahu memasang tatapannya tanpa berkedip. Seolah menyaksikan pelaku kejahatan menerima vonis eksekusinya. Aku mendengus, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Suigetsu setiap kali ia menahan amarahnya padaku.

"Karena agar Tuhan menyaksikan dengan mata-Nya yang agung akan ciptaan-ciptaan-Nya yang berusaha mempertahankan hidup di dunia-Nya yang kejam ini."

Itu mungkin jawaban yang menampar telak. Tapi, aku tahu tak mudah menutupi kenyataan yang berusaha Kakashi hindari selama sesi itu berlangsung. Realita mati sudah tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah penderita _retinoblastoma _yang esok akan menjalani operasi pengangkatan bola mata, penderita _CML _yang tak harus repot membawa saputangan saat darah mulai menetes lagi dari hidungnya, bahkan seorang NEC yang tak berhenti mengerucutkan bibir seperti ikan pesut. Kakashi berdehem keras. Lalu, mengakhiri segalanya dengan doa.

Buru-buru aku keluar dari tempat yang disesaki aura kematian. Bukannya takut pada kematian itu sendiri, aku hanya sulit mencari celah untuk menenangkan pikiran. Mungkin, itulah tujuan si pria lucu itu dari awal. Dan, ayahku paham bagaimana cara memperbaiki batin putranya yang bobrok soal moral dan perilaku. Aku menepi dan bersandar di dinding bata belakang gedung. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok bersama pemantiknya. Tanpa kusadari, sudah ada orang asing yang mengganggu konsentrasiku. Si pemilik aroma sitrus dan mint.

"Boleh berbagi? Err, maksudku bukan dari puntung yang sama. Haha."

Tak harus menoleh untuk sekadar tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Yang kuamati darinya hanya sepasang _crocs _kain berwarna coklat dengan jeans biru. Ia nyengir kuda.

"Kau—merokok?" Pertanyaan yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku. Bodoh sekaligus tolol. Sudah jelas, bukan? Bedanya, aku tahu sejak awal penderita kanker adalah sekelompok orang yang bertarung mati-matian di parlemen agar tembakau dan rokok dimusnahkan saja dari muka bumi ini. Karena, berkat gas karbomonoksida serta tar di dalam tembakau itulah yang menjadi alasan bagaimana generasi muda di Jepang harus mati sia-sia akibat kanker. Anehnya, ia tetap bersikeras agar aku memberinya sebatang tapi ia menahan tanganku dari pemantik.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku benci perokok apalagi berusia muda sepertimu. Sungguh menyia-nyiakan usia." Oh, jadi ia repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk menceramahiku soal merokok dan _mati_, eh? Sontak, aku menyalakan pemantik dari batang rokok yang sudah berada di sela kedua bibirku. Api dari arah pemantik belum sempat membakar ujung puntungnya akibat kata-kata yang keluar dari orang di sebelahku setelahnya. "Tapi, rokok ini takkan membunuh siapapun kecuali jika kau membakarnya, bukan?" Dan, ia menggerak-gerakkan batangan putih berbentuk silinder di antara bibirnya itu seperti seorang perokok profesional. Wajahnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, mengawasi langit. Tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke arahku. Tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Naruto, ngomong-ngomong. Kau pasti Sasuke yang itu, 'kan? Semoga kau masih mengingatku atau tidak sama sekali. Ah, sebagai tambahan, aku NEC dari _osteosarcoma_. Kini, aku hanya punya satu kaki—ini rahasia antara kau dan aku, oke? Heheh."

Ia menaikkan kain celana jeansnya sebelah kanan. Benar. Protesa yang dibentuk dari gabungan kayu sintetik, karet, dan besi metalik berwujud titanium setinggi lututnya.

Cengiran itu masih di sana hingga sebuah _van _menepi di pinggir jalan. Ia menaikkan lengannya ke atas saat seorang pemuda berwajah pucat turun dari kemudi dan memanggil nama Naruto. Kami pun berpisah. Membiarkanku berpikir dengan jernih seorang diri.

.

.

.

**-2-**

**Close**

.

.

.

Katakan ini takdir atau _ia _sengaja menguntitku. Ataukah aku yang _menguntitnya_? Entahlah.

Aku memutuskan mengakhiri fase kebosanan yang dapat berakhir dengan bunuh diri saat ini juga. Selama mengambil libur untuk mengembalikan kondisi kepala beserta wajahku yang masih kacau balau akibat memar dan bengkak, lebih baik kugunakan untuk berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Berlama-lama di dalam kastil drakula itu membuat pening di kepalaku semakin bertambah. Suigetsu mengirim _email _dan mengajakku untuk ikut bersamanya ke sebuah tempat yang kuduga adalah kolam renang dan sebagainya. _Mood-_ku sedang jelek untuk berolahraga, _plus _dokter melarangku melakukan aktivitas ekstrem.

Karena itu, di sinilah aku menyepi. Di antara jejeran rak buku setinggi dua setengah meter.

Yang lucunya, saat beralih ke tumpukan buku mengenai sejarah galaksi dinilai dari perspektif seorang filsuf, aku tepat berpapasan dengan _orang _itu lagi. Si pirang yang katanya benci melihatku merokok.

Ia membuat senyum yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Lho, tak kusangka Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

Apakah itu semacam pertanyaan basa-basi yang harus kujawab atau ia hanya ingin memecah kesunyian yang tercipta akibat sepasang mata opal bersama ekspresi datar dariku untuknya? Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, mengganti fungsi telunjuknya agar kami berdua duduk di meja yang kosong. Sayangnya, aku berbalik dan melengos menuju kasir.

Ia mengejarku.

"Hei, yang kemarin itu terlalu singkat. Kita harus bercakap-cakap lebih lama."

"Kau mau aku berterima kasih padamu karena—" aku menelan ludah dan menunggu hingga recehan kembalian dari tangan karyawan kasir berpapan nama _'Hiroshi' _itu. "—malam itu?"

Kulihat ia menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Tampak keheranan. "Umm. Tidak masalah kok. Lagipula, mana ada yang mau menghajar bocah tujuh belas tahun dengan satu kaki sepertiku? Haha."

Ada yang aneh dengan orang ini. Semakin aku ingin mengenalnya, semakin bingung pula aku dibuatnya. Ia bahkan tak harus menanggung malu ataupun mendapatkan reaksi kaget saat Hiroshi si petugas kasir sedikit bergidik dan melotot setelah mendengar pemuda pirang ini mengucapkan _'si kaki satu'. _Di satu sisi, aku keluar dari toko buku itu sebelum ia benar-benar membuatku gila dengan teori _bakar rokoknya maka kau akan mati_. Itu bukan caraku menerima pelajaran.

Aku berkaki dua tetapi ia mampu mengejarku. Akhir kata, kami menyusuri rute pejalan kaki yang ramai berdampingan. Dengan satu tanganku yang membawa sekantung berisi buku yang baru saja kubeli. Tidak terlalu menarik, hanya penasaran saja.

"Tak kusangka kau memilih buku yang menurutku sangat aneh itu." Ia membuka suaranya seakan-akan sudah akrab denganku. Kadang pula ia terkekeh. "Kau tahu, atau kau belum tahu ini sebelumnya, _How to Live With the Elephant _adalah karya sastra yang ambigu. Seorang filsuf sejati bahkan nyaris menggorok sendiri lehernya karena terpengaruh dengan satu bait di dalam bab buku itu. Ini hanya saran dariku, tapi—kau masih berniat membaca buku yang kau beli barusan?"

"Aku sudah melewati satu malam dengan sesuatu yang disebut _mendekati kematian_. Kurasa, aku tidak terlalu takut dengan _menggorok leher sendiri_." ucapku ketus. Sialan. Orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku ini membuat kosakataku yang minim membuyar bagai tumpahan air.

"Oooh, ya ya. Mati itu di luar kamusmu, ya? Luar biasa."

Kulirik dari ujung mataku, ia tengah menggosok-gosok dagu dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua matanya berfokus ke atas seakan mengingat sesuatu hal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kuberi kau saran terakhir sebelum kita berpisah di sini. Hm?"

Aku ikut-ikutan menghentikan langkah karena ia sekonyong-konyong melompat tepat di depanku. Menyisakan jarak sepersekian senti saja denganku. Cengiran bodohnya itu masih tertempel di wajahnya. Ingin sekali kutonjok.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja sebelum kau siap membaca buku yang sudah kau beli tadi. Ini hadiah dariku untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah susah payah datang ke sebuah pertemuan menyebalkan bernama _save the day with soon-to-be death people with cancer_. Haha. Jujur ya, aku juga benci datang ke sana. Seolah-olah mereka berubah seperti pasir hisap yang kapanpun siap menarikku jauh lebih dalam menuju kematian. Bukan begitu?" cecarnya. Ia berbalik sembari meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala, lalu melangkah seperti anak kecil. "_Jaa! _Dan—oh ya! Setelah kau selesai membaca buku pemberianku itu, kau harus menelponku oke? Nomorku ada di salah satu lembar dalam bab yang menurutku sangat penting."

"Tsk! Hei kau! Kenapa kau repot-repot memberiku benda ini, huh?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang dilipat.

Tak tahunya, ia menoleh dengan posisi bibir sedang bersiul.

Lalu, mengulum senyum.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik, Sasuke! Aku ingin kita saling mengenal."

_Saling mengenal—_aku ingin muntah detik itu juga. Ini bukan semacam pertemuan mengharukan antara sesosok gadis tukang pembuat rusuh yang kaya raya dengan pemuda pengumbar senyum flamboyan semacam Uzumaki Naruto. Aku laki-laki, begitu juga dengannya. Menjijikkan, pikirku. Sejurus pikiranku tidak sinkron dengan apa yang kulihat.

'_No. 6?'_

Novel macam apa ini? Hanya nomor saja? Jika diartikan: _'Nomor Enam'. _

Saat kubalik sampulnya, aku sontak melotot tajam. Seorang pria dengan pria lainnya berciuman di atas bukit. Dengan siluet hitam yang mencolok. _Sialan!_

_._

_._

_._

Makan malam kali ini berlalu dengan cepat. Biasanya, ayahku akan membalas beberapa email penting dari ponselnya selepas piring-piring kotor diletakkan ke dalam wastafel untuk dicuci oleh pelayan. Suasana hening adalah hal biasa yang selalu aku dapatkan semenjak aku diperkenankan menginjak ruang makan dan bukannya kursi bayi beroda. Aku berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan ayah ibuku di sana. Tapi, suara derit kursi dengan lantai marmer membuatku berhenti. Kuamati ayahku segera bangkit dari kursi ia terduduk. Sedangkan, ibuku menunggu. Mata letihnya tak pernah lepas dari ayahku.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?"

Aku berhenti. Untuk apapun yang kuinginkan di dunia ini, tak ada selain mendengar ayahku menanyakan keadaanku setiap harinya. Dan, hari ini ia mewujudkannya meski bernada rendah dan monoton. Kuputuskan untuk menoleh dan menarik sedikit demi sedikit sudut di bibirku.

"Baik."

"Hn." Ia berdehem pendek. Kemudian, duduk kembali. "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai pertemuan yang kau datangi kemarin?"

Mengudikkan bahu. Jawaban yang berarti _ya _ataupun _tidak_. Anehnya, yang kuingat dengan satu jam bersama Kakashi Hatake yang sangat pandai membawa pembicaraan menuju satu poin, yaitu _peti mati _hanyalah satu hal. Dan, hal itu berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang menyerahkan secara sukarela sebuah novel _science fiction _berbumbu _shonen love _berjudul _No. 6 _miliknya. Dan, aku sama sekali belum menyentuh buku apapun itu yang benar-benar membuat kepalaku terasa panas hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Menarik. Tapi, tidak cukup menarik bagi seseorang yang melihat kematian dengan perspektif berbeda." Yang kutahu itu adalah sosok si pirang. Teori _rokok dan mati _darinya mengganggu logikaku.

"_Souka? _Apa kau berkenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Sepertinya, ayahku ingin mengorek lebih banyak hal berkenaan satu hari di mana aku merasa malu sekaligus hina. Di sana, ada sekelompok remaja yang tak lebih tua dariku mempertaruhkan segalanya demi hidup. Sedangkan aku hanya si brengsek tak tahu diri yang hobi membuang-buang usia hidup. Aku mulai memahami mengapa si pirang itu ada di sana. Ataupun di _sana—_saat aku nyaris mati—dan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Tanpa menyebutkan namanya pada Suigetsu ataupun Karin. Karena, ia ingin aku berhutang kepadanya. Licik.

"Ya."

Ibuku tersenyum puas. "Jadilah teman yang baik, oke?"

Percakapan itu pun berakhir dengan senyum tipis yang tampak di wajah ayahku. Ia sudah terlalu tua dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya bagiku membangun sedikit demi sedikit apa yang ingin ditinggalkan oleh ayah ibuku setelah ia tiada. Mereka berdua gagal membentuk Itachi sesuai keinginan mereka dan ibuku mempercayakan segalanya pada kakak lelakiku itu. Ayahku—ia berbeda. Ia tahu aku bisa menjadi lebih daripada itu. Bahkan, di luar batas ekspektasinya sendiri.

Maka, aku kembali ke kamar. Sebuah ruangan yang minim interior. Hanya sebuah ranjang, lemari pakaian, serta satu meja dan kursi untuk membaca. Rak kecil berisi buku dan tas ransel berada di samping ranjang. Kubiarkan novel _No. 6 _pemberian Naruto tertidur nyaman dan kuputuskan untuk membaca sinopsis serta resensi dari kacamata penikmat buku melalui laman di dunia maya. Karenanya, aku tertidur tepat di pukul empat.

.

.

.

"Kau—membacanya?"

Aku mendesah. Membuang wajah saat ia berusaha memelototkan mata dengan dua _cup _karton _starbucks _di genggamannya. Saat aku mengangguk, ia memekik. Lalu, membenturkan bokongnya tepat di sampingku. Saat ini kami berada di taman bermain segala usia. Termasuk lingkaran pasir dan seluncuran, lapangan basket yang dipenuhi remaja-remaja muda, dan pasangan mesra yang menikmati guguran bunga sakura di bawah pohon. Aku memilih bangku panjang mengarah ke lapangan basket. Pertemuan kali ini terkesan misterius. Ia tahu aku berada di mana.

Naruto menyerahkan gelas karton _starbucks _yang dibelinya entah dari mana kepadaku. Penolakan dariku berarti pemaksaan darinya.

"_Thanks._"

"Sama-sama!"

Suara seruput dari balik bibirnya menjadi awal pembicaraan.

"Dengar. Apakah kau sudah sampai pada bab di mana pemuda bernama _Nezumi _itu tinggal bersama Shion?"

Oh ya. Bagi yang belum tahu apa itu _No. 6, _maka detil penting yang berhasil kusimpulkan ialah suatu pembebanan distrik atau region di Jepang masa depan. Diurut sesuai angka pasca perang nuklir. Dan, _No. 6 _adalah kota di mana seorang bocah jenius bernama Shion tinggal dan menetap. Lalu, semuanya berubah ketika bocah lainnya yang secara arogan memaksa Shion untuk menjahit lukanya di malam penuh badai datang tanpa diminta. Beberapa tahun setelah pertemuan keduanya, ada invasi aneh dari sekelompok makhluk berbentuk mirip lebah yang akan menggigit penduduk _No. 6 _yang berpikir untuk membelot. Shion adalah salah satu korban selamat. Anehnya, tak ada satupun yang bisa lari dari cengkeraman pemerintah kota aneh itu. Bahkan, dari kematian itu sendiri. Hanya Shion dan rambut putih yang menggantikan identitasnya dahulu sebagai penduduk _No. 6_ mampu menghentikan destruksi Elyurias, si _mother earth._

"Ya."

Spontan, matanya berkilat penuh.

"Sedikit bocoran, oke. Nezumi itu, dia sebenarnya—"

"_Androgynous. _Cantik untuk ukuran pembunuh tak berjiwa." Potongku. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku menyesap _latte _berbusa dari gelas karton. Memandangi satu buah _dunk _ke arah ring basket. "Anehnya, ia tetap berpura-pura sebagai orang baik padahal dia bisa membunuh Shion dan memulai perang terhadap kota yang dibencinya mati-matian itu. Mudah."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan bersandar santai. "Itu karena ia ingin terlihat sebagai pemain utama, Sasuke. Ia hidup di tengah-tengah panggung teater dan berperan sebagai wanita bersuara emas. Ya, aku sih tidak tahu bagaimana suaranya yang katanya merdu itu. Tetapi, ia tak ingin melihat kepuasaan tergambar jelas di benak orang-orang di _No. 6 _ataupun pembaca novel itu sendiri. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Mata opalku meneliti ekspresi wajahnya. Bukan seperti bekas penderita kanker stadium akhir yang harus merelakan sebelah kakinya dipotong agar sel-sel jahat di tubuhnya berjalan-jalan dengan bebas melalui pembuluh darahnya. Ia seperti—pemuda tujuh belas tahun pada umumnya. Normal dan berwawasan luas.

"Karena akan membuat ceritanya berakhir dengan cepat?" jawabku asal-asalan.

"Haha. Bukan, bukan. Tetapi, lebih kepada ia berharap dapat mengubah persepsi orang-orang itu termasuk kita sebagai pembaca. Membunuh hanya menyingkirkan sebagian kecil saja. Yang dibutuhkan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ialah dengan memotong hingga ke akar-akarnya. Elyurias adalah akar dari pohon itu. Kau mengerti?"

Mungkin itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto tak diancam ketakutan walau harus hidup dengan sebelah kaki. Ataupun stigma terhadap remaja berkaki satu. Lebih baik dipotong untuk mengakhiri penderitaan.

Kami terdiam. Menikmati udara musim semi bersama segelas karton _latte _di tangan masing-masing. Duduk berdampingan seperti dua idiot yang lupa bagaimana caranya mengisi hari di jam-jam produktif sebagai remaja.

"Kau tidak sekolah, Sasuke?"

"Libur." Kuteguk lagi isi _latte _dalam gelas kartonku.

"Oh. Pasti masih sakit ya? Di wajah dan kepalamu itu?"

"Hn." Dehemku pendek. "Kau?"

"Mmm—" ia bergumam panjang. Sampai di sebuah titik saat kulihat ia menggerak-gerakkan kaki palsunya. "—satu minggu penuh dengan _PET, CT-scan, X-ray, _dan sebagainya. _Follow up _dan semacamnya. Pagi tadi, mereka memeriksa kepala dan jantungku. _Uuh, _melihat otak secara langsung itu menyeramkan. Jadi, secara resmi aku juga libur sama sepertimu."

Kuputar bola mataku. "Itu hanya gambaran tiga dimensi dari otakmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Tentu!" Ia kembali nyengir. Lalu, menoleh lagi.

Setelah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Yang kutahu itu adalah penyebab kematian tertinggi berupa kanker paru-paru. Ia mengeluarkan satu batang dan menyelipkan di antara bibirnya. Tak ada pemantik, hanya diselipkan.

"Masih ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan dua hari lalu soal rokok dapat membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin."

Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas dan menyembunyikan tangan dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sama seperti ketika kau dihadiahi sebuah _katana _bermata terbalik. Benda yang secara fungsional tak dapat membunuh seseorang secara langsung, tetapi tergantung pemakainya. Jika ia mau, ia bisa menggunakannya untuk menebas kepala orang. Haha."

"Hn."

Deheman adalah bagaimana aku menghadapi seseorang yang sulit menutup mulutnya. Sikapku memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, terlebih untuk diajak mengobrol. Satu-satunya konsep di dunia ini yang berusaha kuhindari ialah membuat perbincangan yang dapat bercabang menjadi banyak hal. Naruto memaksaku untuk berbicara banyak. Itu tidak terasa buruk. Sepertinya.

Dua anak laki-laki berlari-lari saling mengejar satu sama lain. Yang memiliki lari tercepat terjatuh karena tersandung sepatunya sendiri, begitu pula dengan _cone _es krim di tangannya. Ikut meleleh bersama radiasi sinar matahari. Ia berjongkok, lalu menangis. Si bocah yang berlari paling lambat duduk termenung di sebelahnya. Lalu, menawarkan es krimnya sendiri ke arah bocah yang menangis terisak-isak. Orang yang duduk di sampingku bergerak maju. Menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua bocah itu dan masing-masing memberinya dua keping permen.

Perhatian kami kemudian terpusat saat seorang remaja dengan _jersey _biru membuat _three point shoot. _Naruto memekik.

"_Sugee!_" teriaknya. "Dengan postur tubuh yang kecil, kurasa dia termasuk golongan pro. Berapa usianya? Aku merasa terintimidasi."

Bisa kusimpulkan ia adalah pemain basket. Dulu atau masih.

"Kau bermain?" tanyaku setelah ia kembali menjatuhkan bokongnya. Ia menyelipkan kembali batang rokok yang sempat disembunyikan ketika mendekati bocah-bocah tadi di antara bibirnya. Menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Berhenti saat hasil PET-ku keluar tiga tahun lalu. Hanya di tingkat SMP. Selebihnya, bisa kau lihat sendiri." Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku mencerna maksud kata-katanya. Kanker sudah merenggut sebagian kecil mimpinya dan itu menyakitkan. "Tapi, aku masih bermain sesekali. Di rumah tanpa lawan. Yah, setidaknya berguna untuk membunuh kebosanan. Ah, kapan-kapan kau boleh datang ke rumahku, kalau kau bersedia tentu. Aku punya ruang pribadi di lantai bawah. Dulu dipakai sebagai gudang. Semenjak ayahku menyadari sepertinya aku membutuhkan privasi dengan _keadaan-kankerku-yang-sangat-mengenaskan_ ini, maka aku diperbolehkan meletakkan benda apa saja yang kusukai di sana. Salah satunya adalah trofi dan… bola basket yang khusus ditandatangani oleh Mike Jordan! Oleh-oleh liburanku ke Amerika."

"Hnn."

"Daaaaan, aku masih punya setumpuk buku _sci-fic _jika kau tertarik. Hahaha."

"Tsk! Aku tidak heran dengan kegemaranmu terhadap topik bacaan di luar perspektif orang _normal. _Menggelikan." ujarku bernada ketus. Justru, ia semakin terkekeh.

"Aku bukan peminat romantisme yang murahan, Sasuke. Sebenarnya, _No. 6 _membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana jika—err—suatu hari nanti kita benar-benar akan hidup di suatu populasi semacam itu? Dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang akan mengendalikan otak kita? Menggerogoti sel-sel saraf kita hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Menyoal kisah lain di luar itu—Nezumi dan Shion—aku angkat tangan, sobat. Bagiku, _parte _kisah cinta mereka digunakan oleh penulisnya untuk menarik minat kaum _fujoshi. _Yap."

Aku mendesah. Melipat lengan di dada. Aku terjebak di sebuah situasi bernama _percakapan absurd bersama Uzumaki Naruto_. Kurasa, aku sudah gila.

Melihatku terdiam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau oke?"

Aku mendelik. Memerhatikan wajahnya yang tidak pucat dan tidak juga gelap. "Oke." Jawabku.

Sekarang, aku teringat. Aku berhutang sesuatu padanya dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?"

"Huh?"

Mataku menangkap burung kecil terbang di atas sana. "Di tempat di mana kau menemukanku nyaris mati setelah dihajar tanpa ampun."

"Oooh. Itu sih—tidak sengaja. Awalnya, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mendinginkan kepala setelah yah—bertengkar masalah kecil dengan ayah dan ibuku—tidak jauh dari tempatku menepi, aku mendengar suara kaleng dan teriakan. Aku tahu itu pasti bukan suaramu. Kau bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara meski aku yakin kau tampak begitu kesakitan. Lalu, aku lari ke arahmu dan menemukan lima orang bertubuh raksasa dengan tato menjijikkan di tubuhnya. Setelah itu—"

"Setelah itu?" aku menyela. Ia tampak berpikir-pikir.

"—kuancam mereka dengan nomor telpon polisi dan memperlihatkan kaki palsuku. Haha."

Aku menaikkan alis. Memasang tampang ragu. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa, Sasuke? Aku datang seperti Spiderman lalu menghajar pria-pria menyeramkan itu dengan tangan kosong hingga mereka remuk lebur? Mm, itu sih sketsa awal yang tergambar di dalam bayanganku, tapi pupus sudah saat polisi yang sebenarnya mengejar gerombolan tukang keroyok itu. Dan aku lari membawamu."

Ia melanjutkan. "Aku menemukan ponselmu yang untungnya tidak ikut hancur seperti wajahmu itu. Dan, menelpon siapapun yang berada di daftar riwayat kontak terakhirmu. Tahu-tahu, seorang pemuda bergigi tajam bernama—err—siapa itu aku juga lupa—datang mengurusimu setelah kondisimu yang berada di antara hidup dan mati berhasil tertangani. Aku pun pulang dan kita bertemu secara mengejutkan di tengah-tengah pertemuan _save the day—"_

Sebelum ia berceloteh mengenai _save the day _atau apapun itu, aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tepat ke arahnya. Ia pun terdiam.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit di mana mereka merawatku setelah dari unit gawat darurat."

"Rumah sakit? Ngg, kapan ya?"

Menaikkan dagu dan menggosok-gosoknya adalah cara ia mengalihkan perhatian. Ia pasti tahu aku tertidur selama seminggu di sana.

"_Whatever._" tukasku tajam. Kemudian, aku berdiri. Beranjak dari bangku dan melangkah. Ia mengikutiku.

Dengan nada mengancam, aku berbicara. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan bukumu itu. Ini mungkin terdengar skeptis bagimu ataupun sangat konyol bagiku, tetapi Shion terlalu bodoh karena mengharapkan Nezumi akan kembali padanya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki, semestinya ia tidak sedungu itu." Lalu, aku melangkah lagi. Semakin cepat.

Naruto terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. Membeku.

"Sasuke! Kalau sudah kau baca sampai selesai, kenapa kau tidak menelponku?!"

Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Akan lebih baik mendengar dan melihat langsung dari sisi narasumber buku itu sendiri tanpa perantara. Kurasa, aku tak punya hutang lagi padanya.

.

.

.

'_Sasuke, ingat aku?'_

Aku menyandar di punggung ranjang dengan _headphone _menyumbat lubang kuping. Semakin mengeraskan volume music _rock 'n roll _milik _Gun 'n Roses_ setiap kali ponselku berdering. Seseorang berusaha menerorku dengan _email _yang kubiarkan bertumpuk hingga memori internal ponselku penuh dengan sendirinya.

'_Sasukeee. Kau tahu, hari ini aku mengirim email ke Isayama Hajima lho!'_

'_Selain novel, aku punya banyak manga. Akan kubawakan satu untukmu besok.'_

'_Kau sibuk? Apa aku boleh menelponmu?'_

'_Sasukeeeeee!'_

Berisik. Berisik. Berisik!

Aku ini bukan semacam orang yang mudah disanjung dengan pertemuan-pertemuan mengejutkan. Rupanya, ia belum menyadari dengan siapa ia berurusan. Semestinya aku menyebut namaku dengan eksplisit di depan wajahnya selagi bisa. Namaku—Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha adalah tipikal manusia yang tidak ingin terikat pada apapun. Termasuk pertemanan dan sebagainya. Namun, di saat yang sama, aku mengingat kata-kata ibuku beberapa hari lalu ketika ayahku akhirnya menanyakan kabarku di tengah-tengah pertemuan bersama Kakashi Hatake, bocah penikmat bacaan aneh bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan penderita kanker stadium akhir serta NEC lainnya. Percakapan singkat, padat dan jelas antara seorang ayah dan anak di lingkungan Uchiha yang terkenal kaku.

'_Jadilah teman yang baik, oke?'—_maka, aku hanya membuang nafas letih.

Dan, merengut kesal. Seperti gadis remaja yang diteror oleh pesan singkat seorang anak laki-laki ingusan untuk memulai kisah cinta monyet mereka. Oh ya ampun. Berurusan dengan sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini ternyata semakin membuat pening di kepalaku bertambah parah.

Kenyataan bahwa Naruto menyesaki sederet pesan berbentuk _email _tiap sepuluh menit sekali adalah fenomena. Ia adalah anomali. Bersama cengiran bodoh dan tawarannya terhadap buku, _manga, _basket, serta trofi yang dimenangkannya ketika ia masih aktif di klub empat tahun lalu padaku. Satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan adalah memijit keningku sementara berpikir harus menjawab apa. Tahu-tahu, ia membuat dering telpon masuk dari arah ponselku bergema.

_Sialan. _Aku mengutuk sekeras mungkin.

Hah—aku membuang nafas sekali lagi. Berpikir dengan cara yang lebih masuk akal dan logis. Pertanyaan pertama adalah untuk apa aku marah? Kenapa aku semarah ini? Menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk merutuki satu orang yang bahkan baru kukenal seminggu terakhir ini? Oh, karena dia unik dan memiliki karakter spesifik? Seperti—teori rokok dan mati miliknya itu? Atau cara ia berbicara dan mengutarakan pendapat? Ia seolah mengetahui segalanya, termasuk bagaimana mendikte Uchiha Sasuke si bocah yang tak tahu diri dan memalukan karena telah membuang sia-sia setengah dari usianya untuk hal-hal tak bermanfaat?

Bodoh. Ya. Aku tolol.

Ia hanya ingin agar aku membaca semua buku yang ditawarkannya.

Apakah itu artinya hutang karena telah menyelamatkanku harus dibayar dengan cara ini, huh? Atau, hanya aku yang memikirkan semua ini?

Kesimpulan terakhir: _angkat telponnya dan bicaralah seperti Uchiha pada umumnya._

"Ya, ya. Aku mendengarmu, Naruto."

'_Demi Merlin meski aku tak benar-benar yakin kalau Merlin itu eksis atau tidak. Well, kau sudah membaca email-emailku?'_

Masa bodoh. "Hnn."

'_Sekitar—umm—sepuluh menit lalu Isayama-san membalas emailku! Tadaa! Demi titan-titan yang benci mengenakan celana dalam! Kau harus membaca komik buatannya, Sasuke!'_

Pertama, aku tidak mengenal ataupun pernah mendengar siapapun nama yang disebutkan Naruto. Kedua, aku ingin mengakhiri sesi sepihak ini secepat mungkin. Pemuda itu, apapun yang ada di dalam benak dan otaknya, berceloteh mengenai _email-email _yang dikirimkannya pada salah satu _mangaka artist _bernama Isayama Hajime. Tak lupa juga, ia menyebutkan jika pria Isayama ini telah membuka cakrawala berpikirnya terhadap spesies lain di luar bumi. Invasi alien berbentuk raksasa tak _bercelana dalam _dan segalanya kemudian dinding-dinding. Sosok anak laki-laki bermata hijau yang dapat bertransformasi layaknya raksasa _tak bercelana dalam_. Yang terakhir, ia mengataiku mirip seperti salah satu tokoh yang dinamainya Levi. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah mau memahaminya. Kubiarkan ia bercerita hingga menelan ludah sendiri.

'_Sasuke? Sasukee! Kau masih di sana?'_

"Hnnnnnn. Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku ketus.

'_Mm, belum. Tapi—apa kau sudah mengantuk? Kalau iya, kita bisa lanjutkan besok.'_

Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu melanjutkan percakapan absurd semacam ini, huh?

'_Ne, Sasuke. Kebetulan di akhir pekan ini, sebelum aku kembali ke sekolah, sebuah festival buku dan komik akan diselenggarakan di Taman Beika. Ini bukan ajakan kencan atau semacamnya lho. Haha. Mungkin kau tertarik dengan beberapa buku diskon yang akan dijual di beberapa stand. Kalau kau berminat dengan novel terjemahan, aku tahu di mana mencarinya. Besok, di Taman Beika, pukul sembilan. **Oke**?'_

Keningku kembali berkedut.

Ia masih melanjutkan sebelum benar-benar memutus.

'_Satu hal lagi—jangan biarkan serangga-serangga Elyurias memakan isi otakmu. Selamat tidur!'_

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Suara lagu milik _Gun 'n Roses _yang bertalu-talu sedari tadi berakhir di bait : _On a bed of guns and roses. _Sebaliknya, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah bersua dengan mimpi. Akhir pekan—ya?

**_Oke._**

* * *

**_._**

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Osteosarcoma adalah tumor ganas di tulang. Paling sering menyerang tulang-tulang panjang seperti tulang kering di betis dan juga lutut._

_Retinoblastoma adalah tumor ganas di mata. CML atau Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia adalah bagian dari kanker darah. Glomus tumor termasuk dalam tumor jinak yang biasanya menyerang kuku._


	3. Chapter 3

Sarapan pagi kali ini adalah semangkuk nasi dengan tempura yang kuhabiskan tiga perempatnya saja. Ayahku masih membuka-buka halaman dalam surat kabar dan berhenti tepat di tajuk grafik kurs mata uang serta inflasi yang meningkat sekian persen. Hari Minggu adalah awal dari segala aktivitas bagi Fugaku Uchiha. Ayahku dibebankan tugas untuk menilai kualitas manajemen perusahaan cabang milik keluarga yang dibangun di Shanghai. Itulah mengapa akhir pekan bagi kalender ayahku mengalami perrgeseran hari. Berpakaian rapi seolah roda perputaran bisnis tak mengenal kata _akhir pekan. _Sesuai pesan dalam faksimili paman Obito, pesawat atas nama Uchiha Fugaku tujuan Beijing, Cina terbang pukul delapan lewat lima puluh.

Para pelayan mulai membawa sebagian dari peralatan makan di atas meja yang kotor ke dapur untuk dicuci, sedangkan ibuku ikut membantu memilah mangkuk-mangkuk yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Ponsel di samping cangkir _ocha _ayahku bergetar tapi ia menunggu hingga dering terakhir. Lalu, mengangkatnya. Selama menjawab telpon, yang dilakukannya hanya mengangguk dua kali—begitu yang kuperhatikan dari cangkir _ocha _milikku. Tegukan terakhir di cangkirnya, ayahku berdiri. Memperbaiki kemejanya dan ibuku buru-buru membantunya mengenakan jas. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat keduanya begitu akrab seperti ini? Entahlah, aku lupa.

Diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di pipi ayahku, ia menghilang. Katakan itu adalah sebuah kemajuan, tetapi semu merah di wajah ibuku adalah tanda dari tumbuhnya kebahagiaan baru di hatinya. Lalu, aku turut beranjak. Meraih tas selempang yang kuletakkan secara menyilang di bahuku. Kukecup dahi ibuku sebelum meninggalkan rumah ini.

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hingga mencapai halte bis. Perjalanan yang kutempuh untuk tiba di lokasi yang dikatakan Naruto semalam hanya membutuhkan limabelas menit saja. Aku duduk di kursi terbelakang dan terus mengawasi segalanya melalui kubikel jendela. Membiarkan suara-suara ribut anak-anak kecil yang menyesaki kursi-kursi di depan. Tepat di sebuah gerbang yang terbuka lebar, aku turun.

_Taman Beika. Book Fair._

Sepanjang sisi-sisi pintu masuk hingga pusat keramaian, _stand-stand _kecil dan berukuran besar mulai disesaki oleh pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah remaja seumuranku. Tetapi, ada juga beberapa orang tua yang menemani anak-anaknya untuk memilih-milih buku-buku yang dibagi sesuai _genre _dan jenisnya. Memulai dari mana, aku hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dengan langkah yang teramat santai, kuputuskan untuk sekadar menilai isi dari _stand-stand _yang menyediakan karya sastra berbahasa asing dan bukannya terjemahan. Seorang gadis pirang bermata akuamarin tersenyum ke arahku dari mejanya yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen-ornamen berbahan kayu. Ia mengenakan pakaian tradisional negeri seribu kincir angin—Belanda—bermonokromatis yaitu _oranjee._

"Bisa kubantu?"

Syukurlah. Setidaknya dia tidak menerorku dengan sebuah bahasa yang kutahu nyaris menyerupai _Deutshcwell. _Bahasa yang hingga mati pun membuat lidah Jepangku akan terlipat sampai kusut.

"Aku mencari—"

Mata gadis itu membulat. Ia meletakkan kedua lengan di pinggang berpose layaknya wanita pemain _smackdown_. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Oh, kini ia marah karena aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bahasa Jepang juga? Ataukah—

"Naruto!"

Gadis itu berteriak. Belum sempat aku berbalik, seseorang atau tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki berperilaku tak wajar menutupi mataku dengan telapak tangannya. Kesal, kedua sikuku yang tajam membentur perutnya. Spontan, ia merintih kesakitan sembari berjongkok. Menahan perutnya yang nyeri akibat hantaman yang diperolehnya dariku. Aturan pertama dari seorang Uchiha kepada siapapun yang tidak ingin mencari masalah: _jangan sekali-sekali menipu kami dengan trik murahan. _Kejahatan kecil akan dibalas sesuai harganya.

Aku melirik dari sudut mata seraya memasang ekspresi menindas. Caraku menatapnya seolah ingin mencecarinya dengan seribu kutukan sekaligus. Tapi, ia terkekeh. Berdiri tegak kembali dan meregangkan lengannya ke langit-langit. Bisa kulihat ia memakai kaos oblong abu-abu bertuliskan '_Date is Innocent_' yang dilapisi rompi biru, _blue jeans, _sepasang sepatu snickers putih, dan _wrist band _hitam—peninggalan maupun kebanggaan para atlit basket profesional. Bersama pula sebuah ransel yang dipanggulnya. Cengiran di bibirnya terlihat sangat memuakkan.

"Kau sungguh tipikal cowok yang tidak asyik, Sasuke!" pekiknya. Tak peduli orang di sekitar yang berlalu lalang memelototinya. Ia melanjutkan setelah menyembunyikan tangan ke dalam saku rompinya. "Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu. Kau unik." Ia terkekeh dan aku meninju perutnya sebagai balasan. Dalam waktu yang teramat lama, ia akan kehilangan lebih dari setengah produksi darah di dalam tubuhnya jika tinju yang sama kuhantamkan ke tubuhnya berkali-kali. Yang terburuk adalah ruptur limpa. Suara si gadis berambut pirang pucat itu membuatku menoleh kecil.

"A-apa kau teman Naruto?" cicitnya bernada penuh keraguan. Asumsiku yang pertama ialah ia takut aku bertransformasi menjadi monster dan merusak seluruh _stand-_nya berkat amukanku pada Naruto. Kedua, ia ingin agar aku cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari pandangannya meski opsi ini terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Aku mengge—tangan Naruto sudah mendarat penuh kuasa di sisi wajahku. Ia mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dasar sialan!

"Teman baik, Yamanaka Ino. Takdir Tuhan mempertemukan kami berdua. Lucu, bukan?"

Berkat kelas _judo, _aku berhasil meremukkan tubuh seorang pemuda berkaki satu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan, ia perlu waktu lama untuk bangkit. Si gadis yang disebutnya dengan Yamanaka Ino menutup mulut dan tertawa. Tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi tawa besar yang sulit ditahannya sebagai gadis berpenampilan layaknya _lady of Kingdom of Netherlands. _Dehemannya membuatku mengikuti arah matanya—tepat ke onggokan tubuh Naruto yang khidmat dalam posisi menungging.

"Hai. Seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi, namaku Yamanaka Ino. _Half Nihon-jin_, ngomong-ngomong." Yang disebut _half nihon-jin _adalah separuh berdarah asing. Disesuaikan dengan gaun gadis petani pertengahan tahun 1800-an ala Belanda yang dikenakannya, ia mungkin sangat mengenal baik budaya dan tradisi negara itu. Setengah berdarah Belanda, rupanya. Ia melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah melihat bocah nakal itu membawa orang lain ke festival buku yang selalu didatanginya setiap bulan seperti ini. Ia selalu datang seorang diri. _Well, _tidak semenjak Sakura benar-benar _meninggalkannya. _Menurutku—itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. Meski tak kusangka ternyata anak laki-laki sepertinya. Hihi." Antara senyum kecut atau juga kelegaan, semua senyuman di wajah para gadis terkesan ambigu bagiku. Sama seperti senyuman-senyuman Karin selama aku mengenalnya. Dengan bibir yang tertarik ke atas, ia menutup percakapan kecil ini. Sebelum pergi, ia menyerahkan sebuah buku kepadaku. Seluruh teks dalam buku itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris. "Gratis untuk _teman-baik-_ _Naruto-yang-dipertemukan-oleh-takdir-Tuhan_. Hihi."

_Sakura—_apakah ini metafora untuk simbolisasi musim semi? Karena, aku tahu musim semi di Taman Beika adalah awal dari bermekarannya bunga sakura. Ataukah itu semacam analogi untuk menunjukkan nama seseorang? Kalau iya, siapa?

Setelah membolak-balik buku pemberian gadis bergaun petani itu, aku menarik salah satu sudut bibirku. Ini bukan senyuman, melainkan seringai.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ujarku. Ia menaikkan alis. "Namaku."

"Oh. Tentu. Mampirlah lagi kemari kalau menurutmu _stand _terdalam sudah membuatmu bosan, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekiknya.

Langkah-langkah kakiku yang mulai menjauhi _stand _gadis itu terhenti di samping Naruto. Kuangkat buku pemberiannya ke atas sebagai pengganti rasa terima kasih. Kemudian, memerhatikan sembari memutar mata tepat ke arah Naruto. Kusodorkan lenganku untuknya dan ia meraihnya sambil terkekeh riang. Menjulurkan lidah seraya mengedipkan mata—tipikal bocah cilik yang tidak kapok melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan kecil lainnya. Timpaan sinar matahari terpantul dari benda berbahan metalik di balik _blue jeans-_nya. Kuletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan ia berdiri tegak setelah benar-benar berhasil mengangkat kaki prostetiknya itu. Kami jalan berdampingan seperti dua remaja konyol yang baru mengenali bagaimana hal-hal kecil semacam ini mampu membuktikan teori relativitas. Tanpa mengawasi waktu dari arloji ataupun jam menara raksasa di atas sana, langit yang berwarna merah pastel menunjukkan arah matahari yang sesungguhnya.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini membuat waktu yang kugenggam berlalu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

**-3-**

**Smile**

.

.

.

Bolpoin yang berputar-putar di antara ibu jari dan telunjukku adalah pengganti rasa ngantuk akibat subjek fisika kuantum sebelum jam makan siang. Materi terberat yang akan meledakkan seisi otak siswa tingkat akhir sebelum bersua dengan pilihan hidup masing-masing. Sebagian besar dalam kelas ini mengajukan lembar _applicant _miliknya ke subjek-subjek bergengsi, salah satunya adalah I.T—teknologi. Jepang, seperti yang kalian sudah tahu, adalah negara penghasil pemikir yang luar biasa. Jenius, multifungsi, tahan banting, _et cetera. _Sayangnya, setiap kali desain proyek mereka dianggap suatu kegagalan, bukan hal biasa jika kau akan menemukan mayat manusia terbaring mengenaskan di berbagai tempat. Negara ini sangat memahami definisi dari _kerja keras_ dan membuang-buang energi serta waktu untuk hal tak berguna sama saja dengan memasukkan diri dalam kategori _sampah masyarakat_.

Lembar _applicant _milikku teronggok seperti goretan contekan ujian akhir. Seperti nilai merah memalukan hasil tes yang gagal. Ingin dimusnahkan tetapi tak tega untuk membuangnya. Seolah menjadi pengingat betapa tololnya otak ini. _Well, _mungkin hal semacam itu terjadi pada sebagian besar siswa dalam kelasku. Tetapi, tidak untukku.

Fisika kuantum bagiku adalah mainan yang menyerupai _jigsaw. _Yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan persoalan di dalamnya adalah dengan memutarbalik angka-angka yang ada. Sehingga—meskipun kapur sudah melayang tepat di jidatku oleh lemparan dahsyat seorang guru bernama Tenzou-_sensei_, hanya butuh satu menit agar ia yakin aku benar-benar _hidup _selama duduk di kelasnya.

Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku yang menyipit bagaimana Suigetsu sudah tertidur lelap seperti hiu di masa hibernasi. Juugo mengangguk lalu mencatat sesuatu di atas lembar kertas bukunya yang kutahu sebagian besar berisi lukisan-lukisan binatang. Karin—aku tidak mau membahas ini. Begitu pula dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Mereka menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan.

Menubrukkan bokong kembali ke atas kursi dan membiarkan Tenzou-_sensei _menganga seperti ikan yang menggelepar di daratan. Lalu, mengamati awan-awan berbentuk permen kapas dari sebuah ruangan kelas yang baru saja mengakhiri sesi _Uchiha-selalu-jenius-di-segala-hal _dengan bel otomatis. Waktunya makan siang, rupanya.

"Oke. Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Sebelum kalian meninggalkan kelas ini, _sensei _akan memberikan satu tambahan tugas lagi untuk kalian. Kuharap dengan ini, motivasi belajar kalian akan semakin meningkat dan terus meningkat. Kelas dibubarkan."

Kami berdiri dan menunduk. Meneriakkan kata _arigatou _sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan. Di balik itu, siswa yang duduk terbelakang selain diriku mulai berbisik-bisik ringan dan mengeluh tumpukan tugas yang tanpa ampun dibebani murid tingkat akhir oleh Tenzou-_sensei. _

Serombongan siswa berseragam hitam berbondong-bondong membentuk barisan semut keluar dari lubang pintu sempit. Keributan memecah tak peduli jika guru mereka masih mengemasi tumpukan buku-buku kembali ke dalam tas bututnya. Dengan buku-buku jari yang menahan dagu, kuamati Tenzou-_sensei _yang tidak terpengaruh dengan kebisingan remaja muda yang dikendalikan oleh adrenalinnya itu. Setelah meja mengajarnya rapi, barulah ia berbalik untuk menghapus sisa angka yang beberapa saat lalu kutulis dengan kapur lemparannya menggunakan penghapus kain. Kelas sudah kosong dan ia menepuk-nepuk tangan dari bubuk kapur yang mengotori.

Mata kami saling bertemu.

Sontak, aku menoleh ke arah jendela di samping kiriku. Aku tahu guru fisika berkacamata itu masih mengawasiku dari tempat ia berdiri. Kudengar ia berdehem dan melepas gagang kacamata yang menggantung di puncak hidungnya. Ia terlihat lebih muda. Setidaknya sedikit di atas kepala tiga.

"Kau tidak keluar seperti yang lainnya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Akhiran _kun _adalah permulaan untuk bersikap ramah, tetapi bisa terhitung jari siapa saja yang memakaikan sufiks itu tepat di belakang namaku. Bahkan, tidak untuk Karin sekalipun. Kuanggap Tenzou-_sensei _adalah salah satu yang _berhak _untuk melekatkan kata '_Sasuke' _dengan '_kun_' sekalipun terdengar menggelikan bagiku.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekadar menoleh dan memejamkan mata sebagai pengganti anggukan. Itulah aku—ya seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Entah lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan-coretan aneh di atas mejaku sendiri terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Aku berdiri, mengumpulkan peralatan tulis ke dalam ransel dan keluar dari sana. Sekolah di tingkat akhir seperti membuatnya melayang bagai kapas. Dengan angin kecil saja, kau bisa terbang ke mana saja, termasuk menghindari kelas ter-membosankan sekaligus—Sastra Jepang.

"Memilih untuk bolos di subjek terakhir, eh?" celetuk Tenzou-_sensei_. Aku berhenti tepat di penghujung pintu geser. "Bukan masalah. Tentu. Tetapi, melewati sebuah kesempatan menikmati ilmu secara gratis itu bukan perbuatan baik lho. Siapa tahu mungkin dari kelas _se-membosankan _seperti Sastra Jepang misalnya, Sasuke-_kun _diberi petunjuk atau semacam ilham. Walau, pada akhirnya akan tertidur juga."

Memutar tubuh dengan tangan yang sembunyi di dalam saku celana. Tenzou-_sensei _tepat satu langkah dari wajahku.

"Kau tahu, alasan mengapa aku bersusah payah mengambil subjek Fisika Kuantum sebagai pilihan pertamaku di _applicant _tingkat SMU?" Ia tersenyum. Menyipitkan mata. "Karena saat aku tertidur selama kelas itu, akhirnya aku menyadari suatu hal—teori relativitas. Aku merasa telah tertidur selama lebih dari lima atau enam jam, tetapi anehnya kelas menyebalkan itu baru berlalu duapuluh menit saja. _Time is relative_."

_Time is relative. _Kaitan antara satu peristiwa yang terjadi di luar alam kesadaran kita sebagai manusia dengan intuisi primitif yang tersembunyi di alam bawah sadar akan membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Sekalipun harus menembus pintu dimensi yang berbeda. Kurasa, hal serupa berlaku juga untuk menit-menit yang kulalui bersama si pirang yang hobi nyengir kuda itu.

"Dan, ah. Senang akhirnya melihatmu kembali ke kelas, Sasuke-_kun_. Begitu pula dengan kabar kau akhirnya tinggal serumah lagi dengan ayah ibumu."

Mataku tak pernah berhenti mengawasi hingga Tenzou-_sensei _menghilang dari balik pintu keluar. Ia sempat mengecurutkan bibir untuk bersiul kecil, lalu melihat ke arahku kembali.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kakakmu, Itachi adalah juniorku di Todai. Ia memintaku untuk mengawasimu selama di kelas dan—ia sangat lega saat tahu kau baik-baik saja meski sudah terluka parah pasca—" Sebentar ia mengangkat wajah untuk memilih-milih kata yang tepat. Tapi, ia mengatupkan bibir dan tersenyum seolah lupa dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "—yang terpenting ialah kau kembali ke sekolah dan menjadi murid tingkat akhir normal seperti biasanya. Pertahankan terus semangat belajarmu, oke?"

_Normal, _eh?

Tepukan di pundakku adalah salam perpisahan singkat. Tepat di saat itu, ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Seolah diberi kemampuan cenayang, bisa kutebak pelaku utama yang kembali menerorku dengan _email-email_ berisi: _'aku kesulitan memahami logaritma! Bisa kau ajari aku? Please, please, please. Ini hari pertamaku kembali ke kelas setelah meliburkan diri untuk follow up! Dan aku lupa segalanya seolah memori jangka pendekku telah dirusak oleh sekelompok serangga mutasi dari kota No. 6!'_

Aku mendengus di bawah hidungku sendiri dan menganggap pesan-pesan singkatnya hanyalah dalih agar ia bisa meracuni otak milikku dengan ramuan berbentuk buku _sci-fic-nya-apapun-itu _hingga tiba di sebuah titik ia dapat mengendalikan apapun yang bisa dikendalikannya. Orang aneh dengan karakter yang culas. Semakin sering ia menerorku, semakin mudah pula bagiku untuk menyimpulkan suatu hal tentang dirinya.

Ia tak memiliki satu pun teman.

Maka, kuputuskan untuk tidak menemuinya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Woah, woah, _easy tiger_. Kau kelihatan kesal sekali hari ini, Sasuke."

Satu pukulan. Dua. Tiga. Hingga empat.

Sansak tinju yang digantung di tengah-tengah _ring _berubah bentuk oleh imajinasi semu di dalam kepalaku menjadi wajah Orochimaru yang dipenuhi warna-warna aneh. Gabungan antara kelabu dengan ungu, lalu merah dengan kuning. Bagaimana kedua buku-buku jemari ini ingin menghancurkan wajah seorang pria kriminal yang sangat doyan melakukan hal-hal bejad—bukan berarti aku tidak bejad—tetapi ia adalah _terbejad_ dari semua yang _bejad_. Setidaknya aku masih berada dalam kategori _berandal _dan bukannya _sosok yang memberi pengaruh buruk kepada suatu kelompok agar melakukan kejahatan serupa. _Kebencianku yang teramat besar ini hanya bisa dialirkan melalui sarung tinju.

Ini bukan hobi. Bukan pula permainan kecil ala anak laki-laki. Melainkan cara menguatkan otot lengan.

Di dalam sebuah gudang bekas pelatihan tinju pro yang kemudian ditutup karena gagal mengumpulkan anggota, selain aku masih ada Suigetsu dan Juugo, tetapi si rambut merah berpostur nyaris dua meter itu sibuk dengan bacaannya di salah satu kursi penonton.

Mata abu-abu Suigetsu mengintip melalui celah-celah _ring_. Ia bersiul.

"Biar kutebak. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirimu atau _seseorang _yang sudah _menjatuhkanmu_? Dua pertanyaan yang membingungkan tapi aku yakin kau pasti memahaminya. Bukan begitu?"

"Tsk!" Aku mendecih setelah menolak pinggang. Menenangkan tubuh si sansak yang bergoyang-goyang layaknya rotasi bulan terhadap bumi di gantungan besinya. Perlu dicatat, hari ini aku hanya membungkus tangan dengan berlapis-lapis perban dan bukannya sarung tinju berbentuk layaknya bantal bayi itu. Nyeri, tentu, tapi lebih baik dibanding ketololan karena tak bisa berdiri kembali setelah hancur lebur diremukkan algojo suruhan si muka ular, Orchimaru. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sui."

"Hmm. Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menebak jawabannya, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu apa isi kepalamu walau memang tak ada satupun manusia super di dunia ini yang mampu membaca pikiran orang lain. Haha." cerocosnya. Aku masih sibuk memperbaiki buntelan perban di buku-buku jemariku. "Nah, jadi—sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, oke. Jika itu berarti kau menyebut nama seseorang dengan awalan 'O', maka aku punya informasi yang berhasil kucuridengar dari informan geng sebelah. Dan, kau pasti ingin mendengarnya."

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan mata disipitkan. Merengut seperti marmut kelaparan.

Suigetsu mendekat. Ia masuk ke arena _ring _dan menjaga jarak denganku sekitar lima langkah. Ia duduk di sudut _ring _dan bersandar di salah satu tiang. Mengelus-elus dagu untuk mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Juugo mulai melangkah semakin maju.

"Sepertinya orang suruhan Orochimaru yang berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi—Jiroubo—si tambun yang kau bilang bertanggung jawab terhadap luka di pelipismu itu tertangkap basah sedang melakukan transaksi senjata dengan salah satu siswa otak udang dari SMU di prefektur Miyashita. Senjata-senjata itu tampaknya akan digunakan untuk menyerang SMU di prefektur ini. Yang jelas bukan sekolah kita, tetapi tetap saja akan membuat masalah besar. Mengapa kusebut _masalah besar—_pertama, kau terlibat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan urusan anak buah Orochimaru. Kedua, aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan konyol di tahun terakhirku di SMU. Dan, ketiga—jangan lupa kalau '_Taka'_ dibentuk oleh Orochimaru. Tetapi, kau membelot. Itu saja informasi dariku. Sekian. Ada pertanyaan, hm?"

Sontak, aku mencibir. "Ingatkan juga bukan hanya '_aku' _yang membelot. _Kita_ memilih untuk lari."

"Tepatnya, _membebaskan diri_, Sasuke."

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi masalah terbesarmu dari informasi penyerangan sekelompok remaja tukang membolos itu?" Kini, aku berbicara seperti anak baik-baik yang hidup dalam sistem _selamatkan sekolah kita dari para mafia _dan sebagainya. Suigetsu melotot.

"Dulu dan sekarang pun, kau masih si Sasuke yang hobi membolos, terutama subjek Sastra Jepang." Ia berbicara sembari melipat lengan. Memasang tameng agar ia bebas memvonis namaku sebagai satu-satunya terdakwa bersalah. "Yang anehnya juga—kenapa Orochimaru masih bernafsu memburu dan menyingkirkanmu dari muka bumi ini, huh? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat si muka ular itu naik pitam seperti _medusa transgender_? Ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

_Tidak ada _adalah jawaban seorang pengecut. Sebaliknya, menjawab _ya _mungkin akan berimplikasi pada banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah topik perbincangan yang semakin meruncing ke arah yang irelevan semacam gangguan emosional serta psikis yang kualami berkat tekanan ayahku selama ini. Menjadi Uchiha memungkinkan untuk lahirnya pasien-pasien yang akan menetap di 'bilik renungan kejiwaan' selama entah kapan itu. Ayahku berhasil bertahan dari sekian puluh ribu serangan bom atom kakekku, Uchiha Madara yang terkenal sangat buruk dalam mendidik anak-anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Seolah, semua Uchiha terlahirkan dengan bakat menyiksa melalui jalur abstrak bernama batin. Ibuku adalah pengecualian terbesar. Sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan di jalur keluarga inti yang tidak begitu dikenal, ia tumbuh dengan sejuta cinta dari kedua orang tuanya. Karena itu, ia dapat membentuk pribadi kakakku seperti seseorang yang tidak terlahirkan dari darah para Uchiha. Ia berbeda dan aku tahu itu.

Lalu, apakah aku harus mengakui salah satu kesalahan terbesarku hingga di malam itu aku nyaris bersua dengan _shinigami_? Di mana dengan bodohnya kubiarkan satu-satunya wanita kepercayaan si muka ular itu lari dari cengkeraman berbisa miliknya? Dengan seribu satu macam kisah dari si wanita di bar malam itu dan membuatku yakin untuk membiarkannya lari? Tidak dengan uangku, tentu, tetapi dengan uang-uang rampokan bos mereka yang sukses kurebut kembali melalui transaksi palsu? Sisanya, kubakar uangnya. Akhir kata, seseorang bernama Orochimaru menaruh dendam kesumat padaku. Kisah yang heroik, sungguh. Walau, di akhir dari pelarian si wanita yang kutahu bernama Shion itu sangatlah tidak _heroik—_sebelum Jiroubo memukul pelipisku, ia berkata sudah membawa mayat wanita itu bersama tumpukan uang yang kubakar habis. Bagus. Mungkin aku sudah terlibat dengan dua macam kejahatan sekaligus, meski bukan aku pelaku pembunuhnya.

Ditambah kenyataan jika kesepakatan agar _Taka _terlepas dari tangan-tangan iblis Orochimaru harus dibayar mahal dengan pengkhianatan kecilku di belakang Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin—aku akan memilih untuk diam. Serapat mungkin.

Kadang pula pemikiran konyol ini terbersit: kehidupan _abnormal _ini tidak sesuai dengan citra seorang anak SMU. Kecuali untuk remaja kurang waras sepertiku dan menyandang titel Uchiha.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa kau diam, eh?"

Mengangkat wajah dan menelisik dalam-dalam melalui sepasang opal hitamku. Suigetsu menundukkan tubuhnya dan tampak cemberut.

"Jika kujawab _ya, _kau masih menghakimiku sebagai pemuda brengsek tak tahu diri yang harus mengakui semua kejadian ini adalah kesalahanku?" tanyaku bernada frontal.

Ia mengudikkan bahu. "Tergantung hal apa yang kau sembunyikan. Lagipula—aku tidak tahu ternyata kau hobi membaca novel. Apakah itu termasuk dalam _hal yang kau sembunyikan? _Karena jangan khawatir akan masalah itu, Sasuke. Aku akan tutup mulut kok." Mata keabuan bercampur ungu milik Suigetsu melirik isi tasku yang memburai di pinggir _ring_. Ketololanku telah mencapai tingkat teratas. "Bahasa asing? _Magnificent._"

"Hn." Buru-buru kubuang wajahku sejauh mungkin darinya. Menghindari tatapannya yang menyebalkan sekaligus memuakkan.

"_Kanojo?" _Berarti, pacar atau kekasih wanita. Spontan, aku mendelik tajam. Mengerutkan kening tipis. Ia mengangkat tangannya seperti tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke. Maaf. Jangan bunuh aku dengan kedua matamu itu. Demi _Tenjin-sama_, aku masih ingin melewati ujian akhir _applicant-_ku di universitas dengan baik."

"Kau sebaiknya tetap tutup mulut. Kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak—_umm—_kenapa?" Ia mencoba menguji kesabaranku. Usaha yang bagus.

Si gigi taring melompat cepat dan meraih bacaan pemberian gadis berpakaian petani pertengahan abad ketujuhbelas di Belanda itu. Mengibas-ngibaskan sampul dan halaman pertama di depan wajahku.

"Sui, hentikan. Jangan usik Sasuke lagi." Setuju dengan Juugo. Suigetsu akan tahu akibatnya.

"Oh _yeah_? Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa, Sa-su-k—"

Lenganku melilit di antara ruang yang terbentuk di antara lengannya. Berbalik dan menarik bagian atas tubuhnya ke belakang. Jemariku menyusup ke arah lehernya. Cara mudah menghabisi orang dengan tangan kosong.

"Sa—_kh—_"

Oh, wajahnya membiru. Respon yang mengesankan.

Dua lengan Suigetsu berusaha mencekikku balik saat sikunya berusaha menghantam dadaku. Usaha yang kurang beruntung sebab sebagian besar mereka akan melawan dengan cara seperti itu. Kakiku yang bebas menendang satu kakinya hingga ia terpeleset jatuh.

Tapi, sayangnya, aksi bergulat-gulat layaknya bocah cilik ini harus berakhir tepat saat Juugo mendekati kami berdua dengan wajah ragu-ragu. Menyerahkan sebuah benda yang kutahu adalah ponselku.

Dengan ekspresi hati-hati, ia menyodorkan benda berlayar besar itu padaku. Kedua alisku mengkerut.

"Berbunyi dari tadi. Mungkin telpon penting." ujarnya tak bernada.

Kembali benda berkulit hitam pekat itu berdering. Suigetsu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi setelah yakin aku tidak benar-benar berniat menghabisinya saat itu juga. Aku menjauh dan mengangkat telpon dari siapapun yang menghancurkan kesenanganku bersama si bodoh Suigetsu.

"Ya."

Diam. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Ha—"

'_Sa-Sasukeeeeee! Cepatlah datang kemari! A-aku membutuhkanmu!'_

Keningku semakin berkedut.

'_Ka-kaki palsuku tersangkut di salah satu celah pintu menuju terowongan bawah tanah!'_

"Tsk! Oi, _baka! _Kenapa kau harus menelponku untuk hal darurat tidak berguna seperti itu, hah?!" Suaraku meninggi seperti orang kesetanan. Suigetsu melotot dan mundur beberapa langkah.

'_Err—ah—i-itu karena—itu—aku tidak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar sekarang! Pokoknya datanglah ke jalan—'_

Menit berikutnya, hanya ada sebilah tatapan bingung bercampur ketakutan baik di wajah Suigetsu maupun Juugo. Keduanya berusaha membuka suara, tetapi rasa frustasiku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan mereka menutup mulut kembali.

"Tsk. Aku pergi."

Juugo mengikuti hingga di depan pintu masuk. Suigetsu terdiam di tempatnya dan berteriak.

"Hati-hati dengan ajakan kencan dari para penguntit, Sasuke!"

Sialan.

.

.

.

Adalah sebuah jalan yang terbilang tidak terlalu ramai untuk dilalui oleh para pejalan kaki dan pengguna sepeda tua. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa si pemilik cengiran kuda dan berkelakuan abnormal itu menelponku seolah-olah akulah satu-satunya dewa fortuna yang akan menyelamatkannya dari serangan puluhan pasang mata yang kebingungan. Tepatnya, _tak tahu_ harus melakukan apa meski beberapa petugas kepolisian setempat yang didatangkan oleh warga untuk membantu si bodoh ini melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman celah teralis lingkaran yang digunakan sebagai pintu menuju terowongan bawah tanah itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dan bagaimana sehingga ia terjebak dalam situasi konyol, aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darinya. Sementara memandanginya dengan tatapan merendahkan, kubiarkan ia terkekeh-kekeh menahan malu. Bisik-bisik anak kecil dan orang tua yang iba dengan keadaan pemuda tujuhbelas tahun berkaki prostetik itu sudah cukup menggantikan secuil _perhatian _yang diharapkannya. Katakan itu aneh, tetapi di wajahnya masih ada senyuman absurd.

Dua orang pria berseragam polisi membawa alat pemotong besi dan berjongkok di masing-masing sisi Naruto. Menghitung mundur saat menyalakan mesin itu hingga besi yang nampaknya sedikit mencederai prostetik Naruto terlepas satu per satu. Butuh sekitar limabelas menit hingga ia benar-benar terbebas. Bekas gesekan besi dengan titanium terlihat di kaki palsunya itu.

Yang ajaibnya, ia tetap terkekeh sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuk.

Beberapa orang tua menepuk-nepuk pundak si bodoh itu untuk lebih berhati-hati melangkah.

Jadi—dia membuatku susah payah datang kemari hanya untuk menjadi saksi mata aksi spektakuler berjudul _menyelematkan seorang pemuda berkaki satu dari jeratan besi pintu terowongan bawah tanah. _Gila.

"Err—apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk melihatku saja atau—"

Melihat caraku menatapnya, kurasa ia akan berhenti nyengir kuda ataupun terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oooke. Itu tadi—ya—kau harus percaya padaku, Sasuke! Tadi itu aku benar-benar terjepit dan—dan tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatku. Jadi, satu-satunya orang yang muncul di kepalaku dan tak berpikir lama ingin kuhubungi adalah—"

"Terserahlah."

Mungkin ia berusaha membuka mulut tapi buru-buru dikatupkannya. Seperti ikan yang tersesat di daratan. Perlahan-lahan ia menyamakan langkah denganku.

"_Sorry_." ujarnya kecil. Terdengar berbisik. "Aku benar-benar bingung harus meminta tolong kepada siapa. Err—"

Sudut mataku melipir ke arah kanan. Observasi detil ekspresi wajah.

Ia melanjutkan sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Kebiasaan rupanya.

"Sudah _mmm _sekitar tiga jam aku terjebak di sana. Dan—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, huh?" tanyaku memotong. Lagi, ia terkekeh.

"Itu—pokoknya aku hanya berlari-lari untuk mengejar balon seorang anak perempuan yang terbang hingga kemari. Tahu-tahunya, ujung prostetikku tersangkut di salah satu celah besi dan saat berusaha kutarik paksa, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kakiku semakin masuk dan _voila _tersangkut sempurna. Haha. Yah, konyol ya?"

Kulihat ia sibuk menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik kekehan di wajahnya. Aku mendesah selagi berpikir ada alasan lebih masuk akal yang membuat pemuda aneh ini berlari-lari seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu bagaimana bertindak seyogyanya orang dengan keterbatasan. Ia—mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak berpikir—hanya ingin melakukan hal-hal yang sama seperti orang _normal _lainnya lakukan. Termasuk saat ia berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba kala gadis cilik berkepang dua melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas menggenggam ujung benang balon helium. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat ekspresi di wajahnya. Yang ia katakan adalah kejujuran. Unik.

Lalu, kuikuti ia kembali. Memastikan sinar matahari yang mulai menurun beberapa derajat dari ambang batas horizon terlihat sempurna di mataku. Kami terdiam sementara ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Ia aneh. Terlalu membingungkan. Anomali. Berbeda. _Kelainan—_dalam definisi konotatif.

Buktinya, ia masih bisa tertawa-tawa saat melihat sekumpulan remaja SMP sibuk mengumpan bola ke arah teman timnya di pertandingan _street basketball. _Aku masih berdiri di tempat. Memandangi wujudnya yang mulai menggelap oleh efek bias matahari. Ia memajui salah satu pemain di pinggir lapangan dan tak lama setelahnya ia meneriakkan namaku. Terlambat untuk berbalik, pikirku. Sebab, ia sudah berlari dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku, menyisakan jarak tipis, lalu mengedipkan mata sebelah. Pergelangan tanganku adalah korban kejahilannya. Menariknya lalu membawa kedua kakiku agar berada sejajar dengan kaki prostetik miliknya.

Anehnya, aku merasa sekelompok binatang melata berusaha menelusup dari sebuah ruangan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dalam tubuhku. Terasa menggelitik sekaligus lucu. Jika petang hari ini adalah kali pertama aku bergabung dengan pemain asing di tengah lapangan basket, maka kurasa lapangan-lapangan _street basketball _yang berikutnya tidak akan terasa aneh.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah anomali dari semua anomali. Sesuai kata-kata gadis berpakaian _farm lady _di _book fair _saat itu, pertemuan konyol ini adalah takdir Tuhan.

Pemuda ini membuat sudut bibirku tertarik untuk membentuk senyuman ringan.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Thanks for all the humble reviewers. Though I do need some critics not only updating request. Khekhe. _


	4. Chapter 4

Normal adalah kata pertama yang terbersit sesaat setelah pintu dengan bel kecil di depan ujung hidungku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita bercelemek. Wajahnya mengkerut kasar dan jemarinya masih menggenggam grendel. Ibu siapakah itu, kurasa aku bisa menebak tanpa menanggapi. Yang cukup mencengangkan hanyalah betapa kontras gen yang terlihat antara keduanya. DNA memang unik, tetapi tidak se-_unik _ini sepertinya. Walau senyum kemudian mengganti raut di wajahnya secara buru-buru ketika si remaja berkaki protesa di sampingku terkekeh dan nyengir. Ia menampik keterlambatannya kembali ke rumah dengan alasan _main-basket-hingga-lewat-jam-makan-malam _dan bukannya menambahi adegan tiga jam bersama pemuda tujuhbelas tahun yang kakinya terjerat besi pintu terowongan air di bawah tanah karena ingin mengejar balon gadis enam tahun yang terbang terbawa angin. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan sesi pertengkaran kecil berbuntut salam merdu dari suara sang wanita membangunkanku dari lamunan.

Apakah hal tak berguna semacam inilah yang bisa disebut sebagai keluarga?

Tepat saat wanita berambut merah menjuntai itu tersenyum lebar, ia memersilakanku masuk. Tetapi tidak dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Aku masih sibuk mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahan dan menunggu hingga si bodoh Naruto selesai menerima omelan ibunya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Mungkin ada senyum kecil di wajahku, tapi masa bodohlah, aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika menginjakkan kaki di lantai kayu rumah berlantai dua ini. Tepat di ujung koridor, ada meja telpon di samping kanan dan tangga di samping kiri.

Kudengar ibu Naruto berbisik.

"Teman?"

Dengan senyum bodoh bersama kebanggaan yang entah selalu saja muncul di wajahnya itu, ia mengangguk. Seolah telah menemukan harta karun.

"Dari _Support Group_?"

"Yap! Dan—_Kaa-chan_, biarkan aku masuk dan berganti baju, ok? _Kaa-chan_ pasti tidak mau melihat anakmu yang imut-imut ini kedinginan hingga kaki-kakinya tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, bukan?"

Lalu, diakhiri dengan kekehan lagi. Wanita itu menggeleng-geleng. Selanjutnya, menutup pintu dan membiarkan putranya melepas sepatu untuk diganti dengan sepasang sandal rumah.

Gabungan frase _tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi _kurasa hanyalah metafora. Realitanya, ia dan kaki prostetiknya tak _bisa _merasakan apapun. Aku menunduk selagi mengalihkan perhatian ke seluruh isi koridor depan pintu rumah keluarga mungil Naruto. Setiap decitan lantai kayu bisa terdengar saat aku menginjakkan kaki. Tepat satu setengah meter dari atas kepalaku, lampu kristal menggantung dan terkadang memberikan pencahayaan berwarna-warni, mirip seperti prisma. Tembok-tembok saling membatasi ruang demi ruang tersusun oleh gabungan batu bata yang dipoles dengan pelitur tapi ada juga yang dibungkus oleh cat berwarna merah kekuningan. Rumah dengan interior desain yang menyontek gaya _European_.

"_Tadaima._"

"Dasar bodoh. Semestinya kau mengucapkan itu saat _Kaa-chan _membuka pintu tadi."

"Ooooke. Jadi apakah aku harus keluar lagi dan menekan bel agar _Kaa-chan _membukakan pintu untukku, lalu aku mengucapkan _tadaima_?" ocehnya dengan pose bertolak pinggang.

Kulihat ada satu kesamaan yang diturunkan wanita itu pada tampilan luar Naruto, yaitu cara keduanya mengerutkan alis dan menekuk wajah. Apakah hal yang sama juga berlaku untukku? Oke, topik tolol untuk melamun, kurasa.

"Ah! Boleh kutahu nama teman putraku yang maaf sangat menyusahkan ini?"

Sontak, kudengar Naruto merengek sambil menarikku ke arah tangga. Tapi, buru-buru kulepas.

"Hei bocah, bersikaplah sopan terhadap tamu meski itu adalah seorang teman. Mengerti?"

Bibirnya menggerutu. "Iya, aku tahu itu _Kaa-chan_. Aku cuma mau mengajak Sasuke melihat-lihat _basecamp _spesial di ruang tersembunyi di bawah kamarku. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melihatnya."

_THE HELL! _Dia dan asumsi menggelikannya seolah-olah membuat dalih jika aku pulang setelah jam makan malam dengannya demi mengamati _entah apa itu _yang kerapkali diulang-ulanginya selama duapuluh empat jam terakhir melalui obrolan dan pesan teks tak bermutu! Sialan.

Percakapan absurd antara ibu dan anak ini tidak membuatku risih. Seolah terkadang aku mengharapkan dan membayangkan hal yang sama terjadi di antara ibu dan ayahku. Bagi keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kaku, membuat suatu komunikasi irasional akan membuang-buang waktu. Waktu bagi Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang akan menentukan apakah kau bisa hidup hari ini dan esoknya. Aku tidak mengerti tetapi ayahku memerlihatkannya dengan bentuk abstraksi. Itachi mungkin merasa nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya jika seumur hidup dihabiskan bersama para Uchiha dan aku sangat menghargai keputusannya untuk menjauhi kompleks perumahan elit klan kaku ini. Setidaknya, ia telah terbebas. Bagaimana denganku? Di samping ingin memberontak, tindakanku dahulu dan _masih _berhubungan dengan mafia-mafia di luar sana menjadi salah satu cara agar pikiranku tidak menuntut mimpi-mimpi di atas langit yang selamanya takkan dapat diraih.

Anehnya, bagi beberapa orang, mimpi semacam itu bukan lagi balon-balon gas yang melayang di angkasa dan tak ada satupun makhluk bumi bisa menyentuhnya. Tetapi, tepat berada di bawah bayangannya sendiri. Bersandar bersama-sama saat mereka melangkah.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Aku menjawab pertanyaan ibu Naruto dengan intonasi rendah. Wanita itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Menawarkan senyum ramah yang hangat.

"Baiklah, boleh kupanggil Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku tidak keberatan. Dengan senyum tipis, aku mengangguk.

"Yaah, panggil dia Einstein atau Newtonjuga tidak masalah kok, _Kaa-chan_. Dia itu jenius!" celetuk si pirang di pinggir teralis tangga tapi tatapan mendelik dari sang ibu membuatnya tak berkutik lalu melompat menaiki anak-anak tangga.

Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Memijit keningnya. Tapi ia mendekatiku. "Anakku itu pasti sudah memaksa Sasuke-_kun _untuk datang kemari, bukan?" Sejujurnya memang iya. "Mm, sebenarnya ia sangat susah bergaul dengan remaja lain seumurannya pasca—kau tahu—" Aku mengangguk mahfum. Ia semakin merendahkan suara dan menatap lantai di bawah sana. Ini adalah jenis percakapan yang mungkin tak disukainya, mengingat tak ada satupun orang tua yang rela membahas dengan cukup terbuka perihal inti kesedihan putranya. Aku paham. "—tapi, aku bersyukur Sasuke-_kun _bersedia menemani bocah itu. Kalau dia suka mengganggu Sasuke-_kun, _hiraukan saja dia, ok? Sepeninggal Sakura-_chan_, bocah itu hobi _meneror _anak-anak lain yang dilihatnya menarik untuk dijadikan teman. Yah, sebagian besar yang datang kemari akan pulang dengan wajah pucat. Pertamanya, aku melarang keras tindakan konyolnya itu. Namun, mendengar saran dokter yang merawat Naruto dari awal hingga sekarang, membiarkan bocah itu melakukan hal yang diinginkan sama berharganya dengan mengganti _apa_ yang tak bisa diperolehnya kembali."

_Sakura-chan _pernah disebutkan namanya oleh gadis berpakaian petani Eropa abad pertengahan di _Book Fair _beberapa hari lalu. Aku memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Raut pias tapi tidak seputih saat seseorang ditengahkan dengan kondisi mendesak kejiwaan. Aku mengamatinya lekat. Bukan kesedihan pula yang tergambar di sana, melainkan kekuatan yang pernah ditunjukkan ibuku ketika aku melihatnya di bilik rumah sakit aku sadar beberapa hari lalu.

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk. Ia merasa lega.

"Jangan khawatir, Namikaze-_san_, aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

Ia terkejut, pada mulanya, lalu terkekeh. Oh, cara ia tertawa sama seperti putranya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan, ah, aku membuat puding teh hijau tadi. Kau mau segelas _cola _atau coklat hangat?"

Makanan dingin akan cocok dengan minuman panas.

"Coklat hangat. Dan, maaf merepotkan."

Menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan menghilang di pintu yang kutahu bersambung dengan ruang bersantai keluarga lalu dapur. Ibu Naruto tersenyum terakhir kali.

"Tidak akan pernah merepotkan kok. Kuharap Sasuke-_kun _bisa betah di sini."

Aku menoleh. Mata sehitam opal milikku bertabrakan dengan biru langit Naruto. Seutas garis melengkung terbentuk di bibirnya dan semakin melebar kala ia menyipitkan mata. Garis-garis aneh di kedua pipinya mengingatkanku pada wujud rubah salju yang memiliki raut menyerupai anjing tersenyum. Aneh tapi tidak buruk. Langkahku lurus, mengikuti anak-anak tangga menuju suatu tempat yang sangat ingin Naruto perlihatkan padaku. Entahlah. Katakan ini semacam perjumpaan enigmatis. Tidak bermula dengan sapaan _hai _ataupun tabrakan picisan layaknya drama opera sabun. Tidak butuh banyak drama di perkenalan ini. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah silang pemahaman. Bahwa, masing-masing dari kami memiliki satu kekurangan dan berharap untuk saling melengkapinya. Ia dan keinginannya untuk hidup normal seutuhnya, lalu aku dan keinginanku untuk mengurangi sisa umur yang ada. Baginya yang tak lagi terbebani oleh umur dan _shitty whitty _lainnya, ia dan kaki prostetiknya adalah sahabat karib.

Kuikuti langkahnya.

Dan, ia menunjukkan banyak keajaiban melalui bilik kecil yang disebutnya sebagai _Naruto's Lil Dream_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-4-**

**Hints**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang terlampau menyengat menjadi titik temu dua matahari—teori yang ganjil. Ubun-ubunku terasa sangat panas seperti akan terbakar. Bukan bahasa konotatif, tetapi dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Selain tinju, sesekali aku akan menggunakan kolam renang _outdoor _sekolah yang biasanya akan sepi seusai jam makan siang dan akan kembali ramai setelah bel akhir pelajaran. Sastra Jepang sudah keluar dari daftar _hal-yang-membuatku-tetap-ingin-duduk-di-dalam-kelas_. Secara formal, aku tak perlu menahan diri untuk berlama-lama membuat keputusan imbisil itu. Berkat dorongan Tenzou-_sensei_, pencerahan untuk memikirkan apa yang menguntungkan dan tidak menguntungkan bagiku telah mengeluarkan hasil yang mengejutkan.

Yang kulakukan hanya membiarkan tubuhku mengapung di atas permukaan kolam. Mengawasi langit. Biru yang terbentuk di atas sana adalah pantulan sinar dengan gelombang terpanjang milik matahari terhadap permukaan laut di bumi. Mengapa harus biru—aku sedang tidak ingin menjelaskannya. Aku memejamkan mata saat terpaan cahaya kuning itu tidak membebani kerja retina di balik layar mataku. Kesal, _google _yang semula hanya melingkar di leherku kini menempel untuk mengurangi efek pembiasan itu. Lalu, aku melayang seperti serangga air.

Langit seperti memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda. Tergantung sudut pengamatan yang dilakukan. Bagiku, perspektif yang sama berkorelasi terhadap konstanta kenormalan. Sesungguhnya, sesuatu yang bisa disebut normal hanya eksis jika anomali tercipta. Begitu pula untuk langit dan air di kolam ini. Keduanya tidak akan terlihat biru bila salah satunya menghilang. Teori ini tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Berbentuk serangkaian mekanisme pembenaran setiap manusia. Sebab, pada dasarnya, manusia menginginkan efek kontradiktif di dalam dirinya. Dan, kontradiksi ada jika relevansi dinyatakan ada jua. Aku menyebut Naruto Uzumaki adalah kontradiksi itu karena ia terlihat menyerupai titik kecil di dalam lingkaran besar. Ia seolah berwujud sama seperti penderita kanker pada umumnya, yang berbeda hanya terletak pada garis batas yang memisahkan ia dan penderita lainnya—diagnosa NEC. Antara bias kenormalan dan anomali. Aku menyebut dirinya demikian.

'_Kau pejuang! Seperti para kadet lainnya!'_

'_Difabel tak membuatmu berhenti bermimpi.'_

'_Hiduplah seperti seekor lebah'_

'_I love my life! I love my life! I love my life!'_

'_Anna Frank is the heroine!'_

'_Books could cover your weakness'_

Poster motivasi. Tidak. Lebih daripada itu. Naruto berkata berkat ayahnya sang arsitek interior rumah, tak ada bagian dari ruang bersantai keluarga yang luput dari kalimat pembangkit semangat. Mulai dari seprai bantal sofa hingga lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang dipigura di sepanjang dinding. Tetapi, yang merasa diberi harapan palsu hanya mencibir dengan nada bersungut-sungut—di balik punggung ayahnya tentu. Menganggap semua kalimat-kalimat motivasi itu tak lebih dari sekeping _pengingat _bahwa putranya akan mati sebentar lagi.

Aku menampakkan ekspresi datar padanya. Berharap tidak membawa topik ini berlanjut lebih runyam.

Trofi turnamen kelas menengah untuk pelajar SMP berdiri tegak di deretan trofi setinggi gelas _wine _lainnya. Ia menamai trofi itu dengan sebutan _little birdie—_burung kecil—sebab berkat lompatan dunk-nya yang konon mencapai ketinggian satu setengah meter lebih, ia dinobatkan sebagai _shooter _terbaik sepanjang perjalanan turnamen itu. Mungkin ia memiliki sayap, entahlah. Atau setidaknya mengingatkannya pada dua buah kaki yang masih utuh. Menyakitkan tapi ia tidak peduli. Selama sesi tur sejarah trofi di deretan rak per rak, bola basket mistis dengan cap tanda tangan Michael Jordan, lalu diakhiri dengan pertarungan sengit di arena perang _Game of Throne—_serial ini mengeluarkan game 3D ternyata; maka, kuputuskan untuk bertolak dari rumah keluarga Namikaze itu tepat di pukul sepuluh P.M. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pulang. Hanya perasaanku atau bisa kudengar bocah pirang itu mendengus sembari mengerutkan bibir. Tetapi, saat aku berbalik, ia melambaikan lengan penuh semangat yang kubalas dengan lambaian singkat. Motorku sudah kedinginan rupanya.

Apa yang berputar-putar sejenak dalam memoriku membuktikan jika arus akibat angin sepoi menggerakkan air dalam kolam perlahan demi perlahan. Hingga kurasakan ujung tumitku sudah menyentuh tepi batu loncatan di pinggir kolam. Menggerakkan kaki ke bawah dan mencoba menghilangkan apapun yang membuat pengelihatanku terasa buram dengan cara menahan nafas dalam kubangan air jernih itu. Selama nyaris empatpuluh detik, aku muncul kembali ke permukaan. Dengan sensasi cipratan air ke segala arah. Kakiku berpijak di titian anak tangga kolam dan melangkah sembari melepaskan _cap _hitam yang membungkus kepalaku serta _google_. Aku mendapati seseorang yang menghabiskan separuh hidupnya hanya untuk mengerucutkan bibir.

Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyaku. Ia berceloteh selama aku mengeringkan tubuh yang basah dengan handuk. Sebagian besar yang bisa kutangkap adalah rencana penyerangan geng sekolah prefektur sebelah ke sekolah di prefektur ini. Bukan tema yang menarik sebab ia mengulang-ulanginya hampir setiap saat. "Lalu, kau ingin aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan mencoba memediasi layaknya malaikat, begitu? Jangan konyol, Sui."

"Awalnya sih aku berpikir begitu. Soalnya… andai mereka berhasil ditangkap pihak berwajib, kau pasti tahu akibatnya, bukan? Mereka akan menyebut-nyebut organisasi laki-laki berwajah _transgender _itu dan tentu saja pasukan intel akan mengusut kasus itu hingga ke bawah. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu, sobat?"

Ia berbicara dengan kilatan dari kedua matanya. Menggosok-gosok tangan seperti menemukan buruan bagus. Aku tidak terpengaruh. Lebih tertarik dengan ide _hancurkan saja dua kubu sekaligus_. Skeptis tapi lebih kapabel.

"_Taka _sudah terhapus dalam daftar kelompok ingusan mereka. Tiga remaja pembelot takkan dipusinginya lagi. Kita hanya bagian dari kerikil yang merusak sepatu mahal Orochimaru. Tidak membawa pengaruh besar." ujarku. Suigestu tampak mengelus dagu sambil berpikir. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu. "Walau begitu, aku yakin Orochimaru tidak akan melakukan hal _itu._"

"_Itu? '_Itu' maksudmu apa?"

Aku berdecak. "Membeberkan semua anak organisasinya kepada polisi atau intel atau apapun itu."

"Oh." Ia semakin mengedutkan kening. "Tapi, aku masih curiga padamu. Kau selalu berkata _Taka _tak memiliki koneksi lebih jauh lagi dengan Orochimaru semenjak kita benar-benar lari dengan memberinya sejumlah uang—berkat ayahmu, tentu—anehnya algojo-algojonya yang siap mencincang siapapun yang _tampaknya _masih berurusan dengan kehidupan kecilnya nyaris sudah membuatmu kehilangan nyawa. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami dan jelas sedang menyembunyikannya di bawah hidungku. Penjelasan non verbal tiga hari lalu di atas ring tak bisa kuterima dengan mentah-mentah, Sasuke."

Kali ini, pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening seperti memelas meminta sesuatu. Apapun itu, bagiku, tak memiliki hubungan dengan Suigetsu maupun Juugo, terlebih Karin—ia hanya pemain tambahan. Ini adalah urusan personal antara aku dan Orochimaru, yang sayangnya masih akan berlanjut entah kapan. Ia mungkin sedang mencari cara dan celah untuk menyerangku seorang diri. Berurusan dengan pihak berwajib hanya memperpanjang masalah. Karena itu, lebih baik untuknya membawaku ke tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun di sekitarku. Lucunya, ada sosok remaja lain yang kini sibuk menempel kemanapun aku pergi selain ke sekolah. Haruskah aku berterima kasih lagi kepadanya?

Aku melengos menjauh. Cara terbaik menutup konversasi.

"Sasuke. Bagimu ini seperti permainan anak kecil semacam _truth or dare_, tetapi—" Ia menundukkan wajah. Mengepalkan tinjunya. "—Taka adalah Taka. Aku tak mungkin berdiam diri saat kutahu sahabatku terluka parah akibat perlakuan kurang ajar seseorang yang dahulu pernah menyakiti kita semua."

Langkahku terhenti sebentar. Bisa kuamati bagaimana prospek sudut pengawasan berpengaruh besar akan bayangan yang tercipta. Ia semakin memanjang dan menarik garis-garis imajiner. Tepi dalam ibu jari kakiku bertemu. Aku tidak paham bagaimana Suigetsu menatapku. Kemarahan atau keputusasaan. Keduanya sudah bercampuraduk. Aku menoleh sedikit, menengoknya di atas bahuku yang bidang. Kulihat ia menggigit bibir keras-keras kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Lalu, pandanganku kembali lurus. Melangkah lagi dan meninggalkannya berpijak bersama air mata yang memburai.

Aku—brengsek. Memang.

Berikutnya, aku tidak paham ke mana kaki-kakiku yang gontai ini melangkah kemudian. Yang kutahu setelahnya, tepat di bel akhir sekolah, intuisiku bergerak menuju suatu tempat.

Mengunjungi prefektur tetangga.

.

.

.

Aroma tembakau. Asap mengepul. Denting besi-besi karatan. Tawa sinting.

Rumah sakit jiwa mungkin akan menyumpahserapah jika dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit saja, bangsal-bangsal mereka dipenuhi oleh remaja tak berotak seperti mereka.

Aku tahu itu sebab salah seorang berandal yang pernah memaksa Suigetsu menyerahkan sejumlah uang padanya alias merampok remaja miskin harus berurusan dengan ruang konseling keluarga selama sebulan penuh tanpa jeda. Bukan tempat menakjubkan untuk mengakhiri musim panas. Di awal musim gugur, ia kembali dan aku melihatnya selalu memasang tampang ketakutan. Takut padaku atau takut pada _dewa kematian _yang setia melengket di atas bahuku? Tidak tahulah.

Gudang kosong yang berlokasi tak jauh dari sekolah prefektur sebelah. Butuh satu setengah jam untuk tiba di tempat itu menggunakan _subway_ _train. _Jangan lupa ada desas-desus hantu yang mengaburkan status lokasi terbaik untuk menyembunyikan barang-barang illegal, termasuk aktivitas semacam apa yang beroperasi di dalamnya. Aku mengenali semua aroma dan bunyi berisik itu. Sebentar lagi, para berandal tak tahu malu ini akan saling menyerang. Salah satu dari mereka pastilah anggota muda geng Orochimaru.

Hipotesisku terbukti. Ketika aku tiba bersama ekspresi kusut, mereka—yang kurasa berotak udang—sudah lari terbirit-birit. Menyangka aku adalah agen S.H.I.E.L.D atau apapun itu, sang pembela kebenaran. Meninggalkan botol-botol minuman keras bersama beberapa besi pemukul lainnya. Malam akan tiba sebentar lagi—tertebak melalui kaokan para gagak di luar sana. Namun, ada yang ganjil. Seorang di antara remaja berpakaian seragam biru tua itu tetap berdiri seolah bersedia menerima kedatanganku dengan tangan terbuka. Bagai tuan rumah yang ramah.

"Wah, wah, wah. Uchiha Sasuke ya? Sungguh kehormatan bisa melihatmu—_hidup_—setelah apa yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan lalu pada Orochimaru-_sama_ telah membuatnya marah besar hingga kehilangan akal. Benar-benar anak nakal, huh."

_Anak nakal—_seperti mencuri kelereng bocah lain hingga ia lari ke pangkuan ibunya dan menangis? Aku mendengus.

"Menyamar lagi? Bukan cara yang bagus untuk menyulut amarah bocah-bocah dungu, Kabuto."

Kabuto bekerja di bawah hidung palsu Orochimaru selama entah berapa tahun lamanya. Yang jelas, ia hobi memainkan banyak karakter dan menipu orang-orang tak berotak demi satu tujuan. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi masa depan dan kehidupan organisasi kriminal milik Orochimaru itu. Berkat kejeniusan yang dipaksakan benar, ia pun berubah layaknya bunglon. Menjadi mata-mata sekaligus pengumbar fitnah agar sekelompok remaja penyuka rekreasi di dunia kriminal yang sudah melarikan diri tadi bersedia membeli senjata darinya. Cukup cerdas tapi terlalu beresiko. Sama sepertiku.

Bedanya, ia tak memiliki pengendalian diri. Mengaku semua yang dilakukannya adalah kebenaran atau pembenaran. Berkata tak bisa keluar dari lingkaran ini selama-lamanya. Aku pun berpikir demikian—dahulu. Tetapi, pemahaman itu kian berubah saat kutahu aku memiliki _mereka _yang hidup tanpa dibebani oleh realita sisi lain dari kisah masrayakat urban ini. Jika saja aku mati saat itu—berkat hujaman pukulan dan tendangan Jiroubou _and the gang_. Agar semuanya ikut berakhir. Sialnya, aku melihat matahari yang sangat besar. Memintaku untuk kembali hidup. Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersua dengan _shinigami._ Akhir kata, aku hidup—bernafas penuh. Yang turut dibantu oleh pertemuan konyolku dengan si bodoh mantan penderita _osteosarcoma _ini. Menamparku keras-keras dengan kata-katanya. Atau—kisahnya.

Naruto—ia harus kujauhkan dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan bagian gelap kehidupanku. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

Singkatnya. _Sigh. _Yakushi Kabuto adalah pemuda yang _hopeless, _menurutku.

Lalu, aku? Hanya secuil yang berhasil membuka mata.

"Kacamatamu itu perlu dipermak, kurasa." tukasku setengah mengejek. Wajahnya menegang. Kesal, mungkin. "Hari yang berat untuk menyusun strategi penyerangan? Kudengar, salah satu anak yang bersekolah di target prefektur serangan kalian adalah putra tunggal grup mafia kecil bernama _Kaze_. Musuh yang tidak sebanding, Kabuto. Atau—berencana menggunakan dalih pertarungan antar sekolah lalu menculiknya untuk meminta uang agar mengaburkan kasus?"

Kabuto menarik sudut bibirnya. Biar kutebak, _tebakanku benar bukan?_

Ia malah bertepuk tangan. Aneh. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian.

Kabuto melangkah mendekat. Aku tidak terintimidasi oleh _gap _sejauh ini. Lagipula, ia takkan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan menodongkan pisau atau pistolnya padaku. Saat ini juga. Aku tahu ia tak bodoh seperti Jiroubou. Ia mengkalkulasi segala gerakan dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kuraha memiliki dua putra. Yang tertua, Kankurou, memimpin sebuah grup pembelot yang bisa kau asumsikan sebagai _mafia sekolah_. Yah, sekelompok remaja yang hobi kabur dari kelas dan melakukan apa saja yang mereka anggap selangkah lebih terdepan menuju kepopuleran."

"Kau memanfaatkan kebodohannya, bukan?" potongku. Kabuto merespon dengan senyum ala penjahat jenius dan maniak. "Anak yang bahkan tak perlu berusah payah mengisi otak bebalnya dengan ilmu sains atau sastra jika ia sudah cukup puas dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah _sang penerus. _Lalu, siapa putra kedua? Adiknya?"

"Gaara. Ya. Si bungsu. Yang kelahirannya tidak diakui."

Alisku meninggi.

"Bukan umpan yang bagus. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Mengingat ia tak berada di Jepang dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama neneknya yang sakit-sakitan itu di Inggris."

Oh. Ini baru menarik.

"Jadi, dengan begitu, kau bisa memeras Kuraha-_san_ lalu memintanya agar _Kaze _berfusi bersama kalian?" Main tebak-tebakan adalah bagian dari ilmu hipotesis. Kepandaian yang cukup rumit. Tetapi, tidak untukku.

"Tepat sekali. Bisa kuperbaiki sedikit kecurigaanmu itu, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku benci ia menyebut namaku dengan lidahnya yang menjijikkan. Sama seperti ketika Orochimaru melakukan hal serupa. Kusebut sebagai _the venom of slithering snakes_. Tahu-tahu, ia berada sejauh tigapuluh sentimeter dariku. "Sejujurnya, Orochimaru-_sama _hanya menginginkan agar _Kaze _lebih sedikit _terbuka_. Berbagi informasi dan sebagainya. Media penting agar eksistensi _yakuza _tetap diakui di komunitas kita ini. Sayangnya, hal semacam itu terlalu sulit untuk diraih dengan cara—_halus_. Diplomatik. Sebaliknya, memaksa dengan _pengingat_ adalah jalan terbaik."

Keningku sontak mengernyit tajam. "_Pengingat_? Mengingatkan pada apa?"

"Aku tidak akan berbicara lebih daripada itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kecuali jika kau tertarik untuk mencari tahu dan melihat dengan mata kepalamu itu. Rasa penasaran hanya bisa terjawab ketika semuanya terbongkar berkat usaha sendiri, bukan?" Menggeram bukanlah caraku. Lebih baik bersikap tenang dan membiarkan ia yang memutuskan sendiri untuk berbicara. "Biar kuluruskan satu hal lagi. Bagimu ini akan terdengar klise tetapi—tidak semua hal yang kau tahu mengenai ayahmu adalah penilaian valid. Kenalilah kata Uchiha yang tersemat di belakang nama kecilmu itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenalilah lebih dekat seperti kau akhirnya mengenali _Hebi _kemudian bertransformasi menjadi _Taka_.

Ia berbisik. Lebih mirip desisan. Tepat di kupingku.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya mengapa seluruh perusahaan pusat dan cabang milik klanmu itu tetap berdiri tegak seolah dapat hidup abadi selamanya meski kurs inflasi semakin meningkat tiap tahunnya? Rahasia kemakmuran klan kalian? Mulailah dari hal sederhana seperti—membaca koran, _perhaps_?"

Mataku mendelik. Melotot dengan ekspresi amarah. Tanganku ingin bergerak memberi kenang-kenangan bekas jotosan hingga wajahnya memar-memar, tetapi niat itu kuurungkan. Jari-jariku menahan tinju yang akan lepas dengan keras. Meremasnya hingga pucat. Di sisi lain, Kabuto semakin menyeringai. Merasa menang dan akulah yang kalah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mulai tidak mengerti. Apa yang diketahui Kabuto dan apa yang tidak kuketahui—dan apa hubungan ayahku bersama klan Uchiha dengan sesuatu yang kuduga memiliki koneksi erat dengan perkumpulan kriminal semacam _yakuza_? Kuanggap konfrontasi Kabuto hanyalah ocehan belaka. Membuat logikaku terbias oleh kemarahan. Lalu, menyuruhku membaca koran? _Hell._

"'_Every success has a big price behind'. _Ingatkan aku siapa yang membuat _quote _itu di halaman depan _New York Times_? Surat kabar terkenal, _no?_"

Gigiku sukses menggeram. Dan, ia terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumahmu yang nyaman itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini akan membawa lebih banyak derita untukmu. Saranku pada sosok yang pernah terbebas satu kali dari kematian."

Yang dikatakannya adalah tamparan realita. Walau berkata tak peduli dengan kematian atau leher digorok, yang teringat dalam memoriku sedetik setelahnya adalah wajah ibuku. Kekesalan gagal memaksa kekerasankepalaku menyalak bagai anjing liar. Berkat itu, aku berbalik. Sebelum membuang jejak, aku berhenti di penghujung lubang besar yang memisahkanku antara kegelapan dan batas cahaya matahari.

Kabuto ikut melirik ke arahku.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Kabuto. Tapi—kalau kau atau salah satu anak buahmu yang tak becus itu menyentuh _Taka, _kau tahu kau berurusan dengan siapa." Ancamanku jelas. Kabuto tampak tenang meski ia bergidik. Kerutan di wajahku juga sedang jelek-jeleknya. Tapi, aku terdiam sebentar. "Memberitahuku sebuah rahasia yang sepertinya ingin ditutupi oleh Orochimaru, kau pasti memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat, bukan?"

Ia mendengus. "_Taka _takkan terlibat lagi, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku jamin. Bahkan, Orochimaru-_sama _sedang tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat denganmu. Begitu yang disampaikannya. Dan—informasi ini setimpal dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Shion-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_. Gadis itu—gadis yang baik."

"Ia tak selamat, Kabuto. Aku—membuatnya terbunuh." ucapku lirih menyerupai bisikan. Langkahku mulai terbentuk. Satu per satu.

Para gagak mulai terlihat seperti gumpalan awan hitam. Sayap-sayapnya mengingatkanku pada langit hitam yang menutupi batas pengelihatanku di alam kesadaran. Namun, segaris tipis horizon yang berwarna keperak-perakan dengan terpaan si kuning besar menghapus esensi hitam itu. Seolah berbisik-bisik, apapun yang kudengar adalah rintihan.

Kubiarkan suara itu berlalu. Seperti tiupan angina menuju malam-malam yang panjang.

'_Yet, you freed her._'

Sayangnya, aku tidak membebaskan siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

"Tomat atau keju?"

Mataku menyipit. Bibirku melipit. Alisku mengernyit.

_Hei, itu sebuah rima, bukan? _Tsk.

"Hn."

"Tidak termasuk dalam opsi. Oh, ayolah. Sebelum anak-anak rakus itu menghabisi stok yang ada." pekiknya memelas. "Tomat atau keju?"

Lidahku berdecak. Menolehkan wajah dan mengomel. "Tomat. Kau puas?"

Ia terkekeh riang. Lalu, segera melompat ke arah pusat keramaian di taman yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat titik konsentrasi _street basketball _itu. Rupanya, menghabiskan waktu seperti dua remaja labil yang tidak dipusingi oleh sebuah kenyataan bahwa menggandeng seorang gadis adalah suatu kewajiban menjadi kebiasaan baruku dengannya. Terornya semalam suntuk, ditambah pula dengan iming-iming ajakannya mengisi akhir pekan dengan bertanding _one to one_—ia mulai terbiasa bermain dengan banyak orang di lapangan terbuka itu—adalah senjata ampuhnya. Tetapi, _moodku _sedang tidak bagus untuk memikirkan hal-hal suntuk. Salah satunya pengakuan Kabuto padaku beberapa hari lalu.

Oh. Aksi pertarungan sengit mereka tetap terjadi. Meski banyak yang tertangkap kecuali tentu bocah yang kurasa adalah target incaran Kabuto sejak awal, tak ada satupun yang menyebutkan nama _Taka. _Orang itu memegang janjinya. Suigetsu adalah orang pertama yang mencecariku dengan banyak wejangan. Seharian penuh aku harus menahan emosi agar tidak meninju wajahnyanya tanpa ampun. Disadari atau tidak, aku adalah magnet dari semua kerusuhan itu. Apa yang kutarik masih berupa pertanyaan besar.

'_Every success has a big price behind'—_harga setiap kesuksesan tidaklah murah. Ayahku sangat ahli dalam menyusun ungkapan motivator. Tidak. Semua Uchiha yang kukenal selalu berdiri di puncak rantai kerajaan kecil ini sehingga mereka sanggup mempertanggungjawabkan kata-kata itu. Anehnya, stimulan berbentuk _quote _milik ayahku itu sangat mengganggu. Seolah, _memang _ada rahasia besar yang tersembunyi di balik kesuksesannya—keberadaannya. Kabuto memaksaku untuk terus mengolah otak, mencari-cari segala kemungkinan hingga berniat untuk meng-_hijack _dokumen rahasia perusahaan ayahku—ini tidak mudah, atau sekadar bertanya—oke, ini ide konyol. Yang semuanya bertumpu pada satu konklusi—ayahku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Perjalanan bisnisnya. Kekayaan para Uchiha. Mengapa ia tak bergoyang walau ancaman inflasi dan dorongan ketidakpuasan konsumen serta investor semakin meningkat. Dan apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan mengumpulkan _kepercayaan_. Kepercayaan didasari oleh komitmen. Semakin banyak massa yang berhasil dicuci otaknya, maka tak perlu ada yang ditakutkan. Bahkan, untuk ukuran politikus yang duduk di parlementer membutuhkan _back up _dari para _Mafioso—_ini hanya di film (mungkin). Aku tahu pemahaman ini salah, tetapi terkadang bernilai benar. Katakan ini masih berbentuk hipotesis—lagi-lagi.

Hah. Kepalaku akan meledak begitu memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh.

Aku—tidak harus memata-matai klanku sendiri karena hal itu, bukan?

Bukan kapasistasku sebagai bocah SMU.

Letih. Leherku terasa lemas sekarang. Kusandarkan ia hingga tergulai bagai karet di atas sandaran bangku kayu ini. Suara gelak tawa anak-anak yang berlarian ke sana kemari bersama juga langkah-langkah orang mengisi sekitarku sementara aku memejamkan mata.

Hingga rasa dingin es di kening membuatku membuka mata.

"Satu _crepe _isi _ham _dan tomat bersama satu soda dingin. _No sugar_. Pesananmu sudah lengkap, tuan?"

Naruto meletakkan pantat gelas karton berbuih dan berisi balok es itu tepat di atas jidatku. Perbuatan iseng yang cukup manjur untuk mendinginkan kepala. Kuakui.

"Kau terlihat tegang. Urusan sekolah?" tanyanya sembari mengunyah _crepe _miliknya dengan santai. Ia mengambil ruang di sampingku. Aku mulai dengan menyedot pelan isi sodaku. "Atau efek musim panas yang benar-benar melumerkan otak. Haha. Kau tahu, aku pernah mencoba membuktikan teori kaca _lup _yang dapat memfokuskan sinar matahari hingga mampu membakar kertas. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi."

Sudut mataku melipir tapi mulutku sibuk mengunyah _crepe_. Kubiarkan ia mengoceh.

"Yang terjadi adalah—aku tidak harus menggunakan kertas untuk membuktikannya. Aku menggunakan teflon ibuku untuk memasak omelet. Dan _wow—_aku memasak sarapan pagiku sendiri!"

Ia terkekeh-kekeh. Tidak memedulikan tanggapanku atau mereka yang berjalan hilir mudik di depan kami. Seakan aku dan dia hanyalah hantu yang tidak eksis. Tak ada yang mau duduk di bangku ini karenanya.

Lengan kiriku merasakan radiasi kalor yang berbeda. Aku menoleh pelan, memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda bertampang penuh cengiran di sampingku semakin mendekat. Ia terdiam dengan mata tertuju ke depan sembari mengunyah _crepe _miliknya.

"Aku berkeringat, bodoh. Menjauhlah. Jangan menyentuhku."

"Ibuku bilang, _skin contact _bagus untuk mengurangi efek stres. Kau—sedang stres, Sasuke. Aku tahu itu."

Aku mendelik tajam. Ia memasang ekspresi skeptis. "A-apa?"

"Jangan salahartikan _skin contact _yang dimaksud ibumu itu."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah _skin contact _adalah ungkapan umum? Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari perspektifmu?"

"Pertanyaan itu sama saja dengan _bagaimana bayi bisa lahir_."

"Oh ya? Kau yakin? Sebab, kurasa kaulah yang salah menafsirkan, Sasuke."

Tenang. Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kau sedang berurusan dengan bocah tujuhbelas tahun yang gagal paham _apa itu skin contact_.

"Ck." Aku memelototinya. Ia tampak sok jenius dengan apapun yang ada dalam benaknya itu. "Jadi kau ingin aku menjelaskan proses biologis_ kelahiran bayi _ke dunia ini, huh? Atau hubungan _skin contact dengan kelahiran bayi_?"

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terlihat berkerut. _Crepe _yang dilahapnya dengan gigitan besar habis sempurna. Kini, kami saling tukar-menukar pandangan. Percakapan ini telah mencapai titik setingkat di atas idiot. Dan, tiba-tiba saja ia memicingkan mata padaku. Alisnya bergerak-gerak menunjukkan sikap kebingungan. Sontak, ia kembali meluruskan mata. Membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh. Kurasa, ia baru mencapai taraf _mengerti _setelah menganalisa maksud ucapanku.

"Astaga—aku bahkan tidak sempat mengecup Sakura-_chan_ dan tampaknya kau adalah seorang _expert, teme!_" teriaknya sekonyong-konyong. Membuatku tersedak hebat. "_Kami! _Jangan bilang hanya aku satu-satunya pemuda tujuhbelas tahun yang masih bujangan di sini! _Tidak—_pemuda berkaki satu yang masih—masih—_argh_!"

"O-oi, diamlah, _baka!_ Orang-orang bisa mendengar teriakanmu itu." tukasku seraya menutup mulut berisiknya itu. Ia tetap bergerilya seperti balita yang kehilangan mainan. Mata pejalan kaki, anak-anak kecil, sepasang _star crossed lovers _berbagai usia mulai memandangi kami dengan mata penuh curiga. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dan terkikik. Sepertinya, yang gila di sini adalah dua remaja sinting bernama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sial.

Tanganku masih menyumpal mulutnya selagi ia kejang-kejang entah mengapa. Karena capek, ia akhirnya terdiam dengan sendirinya.

"Hahh… dunia memang tidak adil. Walau kutahu dunia memang tidak pernah memuaskan semua keinginan kita."

Ia merajuk. Layaknya bayi besar. Merebahkan punggung dan menjatuhkan leher seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Aku masih mengatur nafas dan mendelik ke arahnya. Mengutuk di bawah hidungku.

"Dasar gila."

Ia menyudut. Mencicit. "Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya frustasi."

"Tsk!"

"Ngg, hahh—pada akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk menjauhiku bukan karena tumor-tumor tersayangku ini. Aku sudah menyalahkan _mereka—tumor-tumor _ini—dan menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku berpikir positif. Kenyataannya adalah—"

"Realitanya adalah kau terlampau lugu untuk pemuda seusiamu. Mau berdebat soal ini?"

Ekspresinya menegang. Ia semakin menyudut. Menjauhiku. Bergeser sedikit demi sedikit hingga mencapai tepi bangku. "Haha. Kurasa kau benar."

"Dan, 'Sakura-_chan' _atau siapapun namanya itu—kau menyebutnya beberapa kali—tidak. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua kali. Tetapi, gadis bernama Yamanaka itu juga menyebutnya. Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa 'Sakura-_chan' _ini adalah kekasihmu." Aku tidak bertanya. Hanya berasumsi. Keahlianku yang satu ini terkadang membuat orang-orang tak lagi bisa berkutik panjang lebar. Seperti ingin mengutukku.

Berbeda.

Si kepala kuning itu justru membeku di tempat. Otot wajahnya yang terbiasa bergerak bebas itu mematung selama beberapa sekon. _Shit—_aku mengorek sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Heh." Kudengar dengusannya. Ia bersikap santai dan menyandarkan sebelah kepala di sisi sandaran kursi. Memejamkan mata lama. Aku menunggu dan memilih diam. "Sakura-_chan _ya? Umm—sebenarnya dia—bukan siapa-siapa. Ya. Kami hanya kenalan yang cukup dekat. Lagipula, memaksa melakukan sesuatu yang terkesan _ofensif _padanya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa. Tidak akan pernah."

Jika _ofensif _berarti _physical contact_, maka aku bisa paham sampai di titik ini.

Sebentar, mata birunya melirik ke arahku. Aku tidak menatapnya balik.

"Ia—Sakura-_chan—_adalah penderita _astrocytoma_. Prognosis buruk dengan stabilitas hidup yang tidak lebih dari tiga bulan saja setelah gejala klinis nyata kian bermunculan dan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Vonis yang menyakitkan. Di minggu pertama sejak pemasangan prostetikku, aku rutin melaksanakan rehabilitasi di rumah sakit. Itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_. Gadis yang terlihat sehat dan bersemangat seolah kau tak menyangka bahwa sebongkah daging jahat tengah menggerus otaknya yang cemerlang. Boleh dikata, Sakura-_chan _adalah gadis yang berjasa dalam mengembalikan keinginanku untuk tetap hidup seolah keterbatasan semacam ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Ia berbicara seakan benar-benar mengenaliku. Membuka rahasia yang telah ditutupinya rapat-rapat. Menjadikanku pendengar baik yang akan tetap di sana selama ia mengoceh. Bahkan, dengan keributan yang terjadi di tempat publik seperti ini, ia tak bergeming.

"Aku menyapanya terlebih dahulu untuk sekadar membuang kebosanan. Sebagian besar akan memillih menjauh dan tak peduli. Sudah biasa, pikirku. Tetapi, tidak dengan gadis unik ini. Ia hidup seolah akan hidup selamanya. Tak lama, kami berteman. Cukup baik. Berbagai cerita konyol yang entahlah aku merasa nyaman hingga—ia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk memutus relasi tak bernama ini menjadi sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu. Kadang, aku mengajaknya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ke festival buku dan sebagainya. Ini bukan kisah percintaan yang berjalan mujur, kalau kau tahu. Malah, tidak sama sekali. Sebab, sebulan sebelum kematiannya—Sakura-_chan _berubah drastis.

Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya. Arah tatapannya kosong.

Lalu, menatapku. Tersenyum pias.

"Ia bukan lagi Sakura-_chan _yang kukenal. Ia kerapkali kabur dari kamar perawatan dan berteriak-teriak ke sana kemari. Menangis lalu tertawa, seperti pesakitan di bangsal kejiwaan. Nyaris—merobek-robek pakaiannya di depan umum. Aku mengunjunginya di hari itu—tepat ketika ia secara membabi buta menyerang perawat yang ingin menenangkannya dengan sedasi. Tentu, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah membuatnya tersadar. Tapi, semua usahaku nihil. Bahkan, ia tak mengingat siapa aku. Menertawaiku bersama kenyataan bahwa ia mengingat satu hal yang tersisa mengenai diriku.

"Bahwa aku—berkaki satu. Oh yang ini, aku tak peduli. Ini meneriakkan hal ini seolah ingin membuatku malu dan sebagainya. Yang lebih parah, Sasuke—yang terparah—

Apa aku terlarut dalam kisahnya? Apa aku mendengarnya menahan airmata? Apakah aku melihat seorang pemuda tujuhbelas tahun yang selalu mengumbar cengiran tiba-tiba saja memburai cerita mengenaskan?

Sebaliknya. Aku melihat Namikaze Naruto, bocah tujuh belas tahun, remaja biasa yang memiliki problematika rumit. Seperti diriku. Bahwa, ia tak lebih dari

"Membuka aib di depan umum tanpa rasa bersalah—inilah yang paling kubenci dari semuanya. Yang pada akhirnya, aku mencapai satu kesimpulan seperti _let's break up_. Dan, dua hari setelahnya, kondisi kesehatannya memburuk. Lalu, tujuh hari koma, ia pun meninggal. Aku—benar-benar bodoh saat itu sebab dokter berkata perubahan tingkah laku Sakura-_chan _berasal dari monster jahat yang mendiami seluruh bagian pusat emosi di otaknya. Gangguan jiwa akibat penyakit kronis, katanya.

Kemudian, cengiran itu kembali terbentuk di bibirnya. Tak ada airmata di sana. Mengenai metafora _Sakura _dan sosoknya sudah tergambar jelas sekarang.

"Cerita selesai. Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Kau membencinya? Gadis itu."

Ia berdehem lama.

"Tidak. Aku cuma patah hati."

"Itu karena kau berharap terlalu besar padanya. Semestinya kau tahu itu lebih awal. Kau tahu bahwa gadis dalam kisahmu takkan bertahan selama dirimu, tetapi kau memaksa hal yang kontradiktif."

Ia bergerak memajukan tubuhnya. Memainkan ibu-ibu jarinya. Berdehem lagi. Kini, lebih panjang.

"Setulus apapun niatmu, mengubah konstanta akan berbuah omong kosong. Maka dari itu—"

"Hng? _Kons—_apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Sasu—"

"Intinya—kau dan dia terpisah oleh satu ketetapan layaknya vonis hakim pada dua tersangka. Kau akan hidup dan gadis itu—yah, kau bisa menebaknya sendiri."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecut. Kerutan di wajahku semakin jelek. "Dibilang begitu pun, masalah mati atau tidak, toh semuanya berbicara tentang waktu. Iya, 'kan?"

"Mati bukan urusanmu, _baka. _Kalau kau belum diizinkan mati, kau tidak akan mati saat ini juga." desisku kesal.

"Hmmmm. Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa kita bisa berteman seperti ini ya? Kau dan aku? Ingat—aku menolongmu dan kau kembali hidup. _Voila!_" ujarnya dengan kekehan. Kupijit keningku. "Tapi, aku menyukainya, Sasuke. Ya. Aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_. Apakah bagian _ini _salah?"

"Hn."

"'_Hn' _itu bukan jawaban, Sasuke. Beri aku solusi yang menjanjikan!"

Kuputar bola mataku. Melipat lengan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Berhentilah bermimpi dan terima kenyataan. Apakah aku harus mengasihanimu terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa memahami bagian _mana yang tidak kau mengerti_, hm?"

"Sori. Aku hanya—yah—" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya lalu memainkan surainya. "Baik, baik. Kuanggap itu adalah saran darimu. Sebaiknya aku melupakan masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Yap."

"Jangan kau lupakan, bodoh."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Melebarkan mata padaku. Arah manik opal milikku tertuju pada pasir-pasir di bawah kakiku. "Ia mengubahmu ke arah yang menurutmu lebih positif. Itu poin penting."

"Hmmm." jawabnya lesu. "Oh ya—aku bersungguh-sungguh di bagian _tak memiliki riwayat kontak fisik _lho."

Seringaiku muncul. Tipis. "Jadi, _virgin boy, _huh?"

"Haha. Lucu mendengar kau menanyakannya, Sasuke. Soalnya, mana ada yang mau berkencan dengan pemuda berkaki satu sepertiku?"

_Hn. Fair enough._

"Kecuali jika kau terus-terusan memasang tampang memelas seperti kucing kecil yang butuh kehangatan."

Ia mencibir. "Aku tidak serendah itu, Sasuke-_teme_. Kecuali ya—_umm—_"

Aku tahu hukum relativitas berlaku untuk segala aspek peristiwa dan momentum waktu. Terutama ketika kau mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak begitu kau kenal dan masih mendiami lingkaran besar _kebencianmu_ berhasil merebut zona nyaman dan aman yang kau kira berhasil dikendalikan. Salah. Justru saat kau berfokus pada satu hal, di situlah sesuatu lain yang ikut berpijak di momentum yang sama denganmu akan mengintervensi.

Gravitasi di titik nol terasa nyata oleh kehadiran bibir yang terkecap atas gabungan selai coklat dan keju itu. Mengunciku agar setia mematung di pusat paralaks dunia.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Glossary:_

_Astrocytoma adalah tumor ganas di sel astrosit yang menyerang otak. Gejala paling signifikan dan berkepanjangan ialah nyeri kepala hebat di seluruh bagian. Sulit untuk pasien menunjuk bagian mana dari kepala dengan titik konsentrasi ternyeri. Progresifitas penyakit ini terbilang cukup lama tergantung tingkat kegananasan sel tumornya dan daya tahan tubuh pasien._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are pleased. =)_


End file.
